Adventure in the Pokemon Universe
by SegaLovesAnime09
Summary: Join Sega, Belle, Rakaia and their Pokemon in their journey to become Pokemon Masters! They'll battle rivals, organizations, gym leaders, Pokemon League and compete in Contests, all while trying to get along with one another! OCs are welcomed! RXR!
1. The Quest Begans

_Hey Its Sega with my first ever Pokemon fanfic! I hope you guys like it because it will be a little different than the series. First, it's mainly on OCs, some characters of the Pokemon Anime will be mention or read but not too often. Second, the Pokemon are from all the regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. So each OC character will have Pokemon from each place, if they want. Third, Instead of getting your first Pokemon at the age of 10, in my fic, you get your Pokemon at the age of 15. To me, personally, it makes more sense. Finally, __**I do not own Pokemon but I do have Diamond, Emerald, FireRed, LeafGreen and Pinball and soon to be mine HeartGold and SoulSilver (remake of my favorite Pokemon game)! Now that we pushed that behind us, let us begin! Pokeball go!**_

* * *

**Adventure in the Pokemon Universe**

**Chapter 1: The Quest Begins…**

"Sega!" The person in question shifted away from the voice calling out, pulling the covers closer to their head, turing over so that their back faced the person who came into the room. That person sighed deeply. "Sega, come on, wake up!"

Sega mumbled as she pulled the covers even tighter to her body. She squinted her eyes tighter as the being in her room divided the dark blue curtains above her head, the morning sun brightening the room. Sega moaned as she pulled the sheets over her head. "Go away…" she mumbled as she tried to regain the last precious moments of sleep before whoever was in her room actually succeeded in waking her up. She heard the person mumble and move away from her bed. Sega sighed in constent as she snuggled under the sheets.

"Petals," She heard the person say a few moments later. "Can you please?" Silence treated Sega's ears. Even though she was under the sheets, she lazily opened one of her light brown eyes and swore under her breath, knowing what was about to happen.

_CHIKA!_ Something or someone close to 15 pounds jumped on Sega's unprotected ribcage.

"OOF!" Sega breathed as whatever was jumping on her body continued. It continued its one syllable incantation as it jumped a few more times. "Petals! Ger'off! OOF!" She growled. Quickly, the little pounds of flesh jumped away. Sega sighed as she removed the sheets off her body and sleepily lifted her body from her comfy mattress and pillow. She stretched her arms above her and yawned loudly, not caring if that person sees her. After she yawned, she rubbed her eyes awake and turned to the figure in her room. "Belle," She yawned the girl's name and looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:15 a.m. "It's too early…on a Saturday morning…go back home…" Sega leaned back down on her bed.

Belle giggled. "I thought I told you to sleep early last night so we can go to my uncle's lab to get your first Pokemon." She giggled once more as Sega shot straight up from her bed, wide-eyed and a smile on her face. She jumped out of her bed and strode to her desk and eyed a Pokemon Calendar. She pointed a date in the Saturday column that was circled numerous of times with a red marker.

"HOLY SNEASEL! TODAY'S THE DAY!" Sega exclaimed as she rushed into her walk-in closet and threw out clothes onto her room. Belle sat on Sega's bed patiently. A small, green dinosaur-like Pokemon with a large leaf on its head, jumped onto her lap. It settled on her lap and smiled at its trainer.

_Chika?_ Belle smiled as she petted her Chikorita, Petals. Isabella or Belle, how she likes to be known, received her Chikorita last year when she turned 15. She could have started her journey to become a strong Pokemon trainer but she wanted to wait for her best friend to turn 15 a year later so they can journey together. And right now, she can't believe that her said best friend forgot her birthday and her first step to become her dream: to become a Pokemon Master.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Belle gazed at her friend that stood out of her closet with new clothes on. Sega was wearing a white shirt with a pair of denim jeans that rolls up a little to showcase her low-heel black boots. Around her waist is a black leather belt with a semi-large belt buckle with a bucking Tauros on it. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that goes up to her wrists and she was carrying a small black backpack. Her curly, light brown hair was tied up in a loose braided ponytail.

"I've been waiting 15 years for this day!" Sega said excitedly as she pushed the clothes she threw on the floor back into her closet. Usually she would put her things back in place but right now, there was no time. She was getting her first Pokemon! She pushed everything in her closet and struggled to push the door close. When she succeeded, she rushed out of her room, leaving Belle and her Pokemon eating her dust.

"Mom! I'll be over at Professor Pine's lab!" Sega rushed down the stairs and headed to the doors. As she turned the knob, a voice stopped her.

"Hold it there, Sega Elizabeth Rivera!" Sega cringed as her mother called her out by her full name. Calmly, her mother walked out of the kitchen, with a towel in her hands. Behind her was a large, beige cat with a curled tail and a red gem on its head. It was the Pokemon known as Persian.

Belle walked down the stairs, Petals following her. Belle was wearing a light cream color top and a dull red dress skirt. Underneath the skirt, was a pair of dark denim jeans with flower decorations on it. She wore white, low heel boots and has a white and pink backpack. Her dark brown was loose and reached her mid waist. Her bangs framed her face, her hazel eyes glimmered with excitement as well.

Sega's mom eyed the two girls who were ready to take off. Her Persian sat on its hind legs and yawned slightly. "Now you weren't thinking about leaving our home without saying Good-bye?" Her mom smiled as Sega looked at her dumbfounded.

"Sorry mom," Sega apologized, scratching the back of her head. "I was just…a little excited." Her mom chuckled as Sega hugged her.

"It seemed like yesterday when your brother left to get his first Pokemon. He almost took off just like you did." She gazed at a photo frame that had a picture taken 9 years ago when Sega was just 6 years old. Sega looked at the photo too. In the photo was her father, a well-built at the time young man with dark brown spiky hair. He had on his favorite black suit with a white shirt tucked underneath. He was holding the young Sega on his shoulders. Next to them was Mom, her long black hair in a bun, dressed in a summer dress. In front of her was a smiling boy with black spiky bangs and a small ponytail. The four of them took this picture the day before Sega's brother left for his journey.

After he left, the family of three waited for his call from Professor Pine's lab, awaiting the news of his first Pokemon. Sega's father hoped it will be a Water-type because of the boy's energy levels while Sega's mother countered saying that Grass-type suited him the best since he loves the outdoors. Sega, in between the two arguing parents, frowned and yelled at the top of her lungs, that her brother was getting a Fire-type because he was a hothead. The parents stopped bickering and laughed at Sega's statement, causing her to giggle at she said. The phone ranged and her brother told his family he got a Charmander.

They kept in touch; every now and then he would call and check on them. When he talked to Sega, he told her about the gym badges he won, the Pokemon he caught, the rivals and friends he has made. He told her that "Blaze", the nickname of his starter, evolved into Charmeleon then a Charizard. Sega's brown eyes sparkled every time he told her his adventures; she couldn't wait to get her own Pokemon.

One day, when they spoke to him, Sega, 9 at that time, noticed that he wasn't himself. He was sounded strange, his goofy voice that she knows him for was replaced by a somewhat of a cold tone. He didn't even tell her any new adventure stories she hoped and craved for.

Sega wiped a tear that fell out of her eye. It's been 6 years since they last spoke to him. He never called or sent mail. Her parents called the police after a certain period of time to find him, but even the best team of Growlithes couldn't find him.

Belle placed a hand on Sega's shoulder, breaking her from her thoughts. Sega gave her a small smile before glancing at her mother.

"Don't worry Mom," Sega gave her mom a reassuring smile. "I'll find him and bring him home." She promised. Her mother smiled as she gave her daughter another hug and a swift kiss to the cheek. Sega smiled. "Tell Dad I'll see him when I get to Grove City."

Sega, Belle, and Petals walked out the door. They walked down the dirt road to the entrance of their town where a huge gathering of people awaited them. They held poster signs wishing them luck. One elder woman gave them a box lunch, enough for both them and Petals. They waved good-bye to their neighbors and friends and began their journey into the Pokemon world.

"Ughhh, how much farther is it?" Sega panted as the now high in the sky sun radiated its energy onto the ground. They were about 5 miles away from their town, Cruzer Town, and just 2 miles away from reaching their destination, Professor Pine's laboratory. Belle smiled at her companion.

"We'll be there in," she looked at her watch. "About half…to a full hour if you keep on stopping like this!" She glared at her friend who now sat crossed legged on the ground. "Sega!"

"Well, I'm so sorry that the weather is so damn hot and your uncle lives so damn far away!" Sega snorted. Petals shook her head as her leaf covered most of her body from the hot sun. She walked gracefully past Sega, who eyed her passing by. "Don't tempt me, Petals!" The little Pokemon grinned and stood by Belle's feet.

"I swear, Sega," Belle sighed. "How can you become a Pokemon Master if you can't walk a simple 7 mile trail to a laboratory?" Sega frowned as she looked away from her friend. "Uncle lives in the outskirts of Cruzer Town. His laboratory is huge, with different areas for certain types of Pokemon, both big and large. He needed to live far from the Town in order to house Trainers' Pokemon and do his research."

Sega got up and dusted her pants. "And that is why I do not want to be a Pokemon Researcher."

Belle giggled as the girls started once again to their destination. Petals trotted in front of them, sniffing the flowers that were along the trail. Then, Petals froze, her red eyes staring to the right. Belle and Sega looked at her quizzically as she ran up to Belle and tugged her boots towards the tall grass.

"Petals!" Belle yelled. "We can't go in the tall grass! Wild Pokemon are there!"

Sega scoffed and walked in the direction Petals tried to pull Belle in. "Belle, you got a Chikorita, for Graveler's sake! If a wild Pokemon attacks, have Petals battle it. After all, that's what a Pokemon Trainer does in order to strengthen their Pokemon."

Belle shook her head roughly. "Sega, you know I don't like battling!" Sega again scoffed.

"Fine," She looked at Petals. "Petals, if a Pokemon attacks us, do you mind if I have you battle for me?" Petals looked at her with a perplexed expression but agreed. Sega nodded her head. "Thanks. Now what do you like to show us?"

_Chika Chika Chika Chika,_ Petals had them follow her to a thick bush. She pointed with her leaf to what was inside the bush. The girls crouched down and peered inside. They gasped slightly as they saw a small purple mouse-like Pokemon shivering. It was a Rattata and it look like it had a fever.

"Oh you poor thing!" Belle whispered solemnly as she bent down and picked up the little Pokemon. She pressed her hand on its forehead and confirmed that it had a fever. Cradling it like a newborn, she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle that had several small ball-shaped pills. Sega looked at the bottle curiously.

"What's that?" She pointed at the bottle. Belle pulled the top off the bottle with her teeth and slightly rolled one of the pills onto her hand. She put the bottle back into her bag and placed the pill into the mouth of the Rattata's. Weakly, the Pokemon chewed the pill and then its red eyes shined with a fiery passion as it jumped out of Belle's arms and smiled at her. Sega looked at her again.

Belle smiled. "My mom gave me this medicine in case I or Petals ever got sick. Supposedly, it cures any sickness you have like a cold, or fever." Sega arched her eyebrow in surprise.

"Cool," Sega looked at the smiling and now healthy Rattata. The Rattata had hearts in his eyes as he gazed at Belle. Belle chuckled lightly.

"How do you feel, Rattata?" She asked.

_Rattata!_

"That's good to hear. Well, Rattata we must continue our journey. Be safe and stay healthy." Belle got up with Sega and they waved good bye to the Rattata they helped.

"You should have caught that Rattata, Belle," Sega said after they walked for 15 minutes. Belle shrugged as she saw her uncle's laboratory in the horizon.

"Sega, he was sick…hey look there it is!" Belle started running to the laboratory with Petals at her feet. Sega sighed and ran after her.

They panted as they reached the door. They regain their breath, fixed their hair, well Belle did, and rang the doorbell. Petals jumped on Belle's shoulder and smiled. They continued ringing the doorbell for another 5 minutes, waiting for the professor to answer. But he didn't.

"Maybe he's busy," Sega calmly put her hands behind her head. Belle just shook her head.

"No, he told me he will be here today." Belle stated. "Maybe he's off running errands or out in the field." Sega simply groaned and turned around and sat on the ground.

"Well, we'll stay until he figures out we're here." Belle looked at her worriedly. Petals nuzzled her face. Belle then sat on the ground with Sega, Petals now off her shoulder and on her lap. Sega gave her friend a sly smile. "I still think you should have caught that Rattata."

Belle opened her mouth to counter when suddenly, the door slammed open. Quickly standing up, Sega and Belle saw a blonde haired, middle aged man in a white coat with a large bottle in his right hand. On his left was a clipboard. His face was flustered; his glasses on the broke of his nose and his dull red eyes were vibrant and fuzzy. His eyes landed on Sega and a large toothy smile appeared across his face. "Ah! You must –hiccup- be Jonathan's and MaryAnn's –hiccup- daughter! –hiccup- Mizz Sega Rivera! –hiccup-." He looked at his clipboard. "What a weird –hiccup- name to name their –hiccup- lovely daughter. Hah Sega like the game station –hiccup- I used to play when I was a kid." Sega growled threateningly as the drunken professor leaned on his door frame. "Please come –hiccup- in –hiccup-!"

Belle inwardly groaned as she helped her uncle walk back inside his lab. Sega, angered by the Professor's comment, took a deep breath, went inside and closed the door. Inside, the laboratory looked like any other laboratory. Petals went to play with some small Pokemon that were inside the lab. There was a large oak door that led to the sanctuary where Belle's uncle had the Pokemon he was taking care of. She followed Belle and Professor Pine to a moderate room. It had two leathered couches with a coffee table in the middle. On the table were three Poke-balls. Sega looked at the three Pokemon excitedly, wondering what Pokemon were in there, waiting for her. Professor Pine slumped himself on the right side couch while Belle and Sega took the left.

"Uncle Mike, why are you drunk," Belle groaned. "Again?"

Professor Pine hiccupped, ignoring her question. "SAMMY! Can you come in here please?" he called out to his lab assistant. A few moments later, his assistant, Sammy, came in, along with a large red crab-looking Pokemon with a star-shaped forehead. Sega and Belle immediately recognized it as a Crawdaunt.

"Oh, Professor, not again." Robert sighed. "Crawdaunt, can you please?" The Crawdaunt nodded his head and aim one of its claws at the professor. Forced water jetted out of its opened claw, hitting the professor in the face. It was so strong it knocked the Professor out of the couch, drenching him from head to toe. Sega and Belle looked at the trio in bewilderment. Crawdaunt stopped the water and the Professor stood up and shook the water off of him. He looked at his assistant and the Pokemon with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Sammy!" He looked at the bewildered girls. They just saw this drunken man get hit in the face with a jet of forced water and now he wasn't drunk anymore. "Good morning girls. Sorry for my behavior. My mistake." He apologized. He looked at Belle. "How's my niece doing?" Belle smiled.

"Doing great, Uncle Mike."

"And your Chikorita?"

"She's doing great too despite she hasn't battle yet," Belle sadly smiled.

The Professor hummed. He then gazed at Sega, who flinched and tighten her fists waiting this man to say a comment about her name. He gave her a crooked smile. "I'm so sorry, Miss Rivera, please forgive me for embarrassing you like that." Sega arched her eyebrow then sighed.

"I forgive you, Professor. Just don't that again." The Professor nodded.

Sammy snapped his fingers. "So you're Ricky's little sister!" He looked at Sega with a smile. Sega nodded. Sammy straightened his posture. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Sammy Akio and this is one of my faithful partners, Crawdaunt. We're big rivals and friends with your brother."

Sega smiled. He continued. "We used to battle a lot against each other. Your brother was an amazing trainer. He raised his Charizard strong. In my opinion, too strong." He chuckled.

Sega giggled. "That's my brother."

"It's ashamed that he disappeared," the Professor stated sadly.

"Don't worry. In my journey, I plan to find him." Sega said confidently. "He's probably somewhere, training in secrecy."

"But, for 6 years?" The Professor said slowly. Sega looked down. Belle noticed and quickly changed the subject.

"Uncle, so what Pokemon do you have for Sega today?"

"Oh that's right!" The Professor picked up one Pokeball. "Sega, as you know, your starter Pokemon can be one of these three different types: Water, Grass or Fire. You can only choose one so pick wisely. This will be the Pokemon that you'll have a strong bond to. You'll both grow up together, getting stronger each day. You will be able to understand one another, whether vocally or emotionally. Together, you'll catch many different types of Pokemon, battle countless of Trainers and Gym leaders and take center stage in the Pokemon league." He smiled as the girl's brown eyes sparkled with excitement. "Now I will like to introduce you to the Pokemon. Come on out!"

The three Pokeballs opened and three Pokemon appeared outside. Sega and Belle gasped as they saw the Pokemon. On the table was the Water-type Pokemon, Mudkip, the Grass-type Turtwig, and the Fire-type, Charmander. Mudkip and Turtwig smiled at Sega while the Charmander crossed his arms and turned away, glaring at the floor. Sega eyed the Charmander after getting to know a little of the other two. She bent down to meet the Charmander at eye level. "Hey you. I'm Sega." She petted the Charmander's head, like she did with the other two. Bad move. Angered, the Charmander opened its mouth and fired small bullets of flame at Sega's face.

"Sega!" Belle, Sammy, and the Professor yelled as the Charmander glared at the now burnt girl. The Turtwig and Mudkip jumped off the table and hid behind the Professor. Sega looked at the Charmander wide-eyed. The Charmander gave her cocky grin, begging her to touch him again. Sega smirked. She poked him and he burned her. She did it again and he reacted the same way.

Belle and everyone else couldn't believe their eyes. After 30 minutes and countless of rounds, both the nearly burnt girl and the exhausted Pokemon stared at each other, brown locked with blue.

"You're a –pants- a little tyrant, Charmander," Sega smirked.

The Charmander returned the smirk. _Charm –pants- Charm Charm!_

Sega smiled as she held her hand out, to poke him again. Charmander readied himself but the touch never came. She had her hand in front of him. He looked at her curiously. She smiled once again. "Charmander, how would you like to be my partner?" Charmander stared at her wide-eyed before his blue eyes became watery and tears flowed down his cheeks.

_CHARMANDER!_ The little orange lizard jumped into Sega's arms and nuzzled her cheek happily. Sega laughed while Belle smiled at the sight of her friend and her newly acquired Pokemon.

Professor Pine and Sammy looked at each other and nodded. "She really is like her brother, Professor." Sammy gazed at Sega as the Charmander licked her face and she laughed.

"Yeah. Her brother got his Charmander the same way as she did, remember?" The Professor cleaned his glasses with his coat and returned the two other Pokemon to their Pokeballs. Sammy nodded, remembering what happen those many years ago.

"Who knows? Maybe she'll be just as strong as her brother, if not even stronger. I might have to battle her," he chuckled. "Right, Crawdaunt?"

_Crawdaunt!_

Belle crouched down to Sega's level, Petals suddenly next to her checking out her possible new playmate. Sega held Charmander in her arms. "So are you going to nickname him Sega?"

Sega nodded and then thought for a few moments. The Charmander looked at her curiously. Sega smiled.

"I'll call you…Blazer."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

_ Please leave a review! Next Chapter will be up Next Wednesday so stay tuned. _

_Summary of next chapter: New friend/rival; catching Pokemon, Battles! _

_Cya! _


	2. Friends or Rivals!

Hey Its Sega with Chapter 2 of my OC version of Pokemon. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon because if I did, well, my Charizard can beat your Charizard any day! Mwhahahaha ohh before I forget, I wanna thank all the readers and reviewers who are allowing me to use their OCs for this story. -cries- you guys are so beautiful...thank you -sniff- Thank you and Review!

* * *

**Adventure in the Pokemon Universe**

**Chapter 2: Friends or Rivals?**

Professor Pine led the girls to the back of his lab, where a Pokemon battlefield awaited them. Sammy and his Crawdaunt followed them along with some small Grass and Water-type Pokemon.

"I want you two girls to battle one another, since this will be your first battle," Professor Pine explained. Belle let out a groan. Her uncle waved his finger. "Tsk tsk Belle, it is a trainer's responsibility to strengthen their Pokemon. If not, your Pokemon might become lazy or worst, lose its faith and trust on you." He placed a hand on Belle's shoulder. "I think it's time for Petals to battle, don't you think?" He glanced at his niece.

Belle thought it over for a brief moment. "...Okay I guess..."

Professor Pine nodded. "Good. Now Sammy, may you be the PokeRef for the battle between Belle and Sega?" Sammy looked at him and nodded. Professor Pine smiled and began to walk back to his lab. "Thank you. Now if you excuse, I am waiting for someone. He should be here in any minute." He looked at the eager girls. "Have fun!" He waved goodbye and walked in his lab.

Sammy glanced at the girls. "Ok Sega, go to the right and Belle, you take the left." The girls nodded and took their positions on the field. "This is an one-on-one Pokemon Battle. The winner of the battle will be called when the opponent's Pokemon is unable to battle. Trainers, call out your Pokemon!"

Sega smirked as she pulled out her Pokeball that carried her starter. "Alright, Blazer, our first Pokemon Battle." She looked at Belle who looked at her Pokeball with nervousness. "Ready, Belle?" Belle looked her and nodded. Sega smiled. "Ok! Let's go, Blazer!" She threw her Pokeball into the air as it opened and her orange, flamed tip tail lizard Pokemon appeared on the field, ready for battle. _Charm! Charm!_

Belle looked at her Pokeball and smiled slightly. She then threw her Pokeball into the air. "Petals, take centerstage!" Her Chikorita, Petals, appeared on the field with a smile on her face as she swings her large leaf in a cute manner. _Chika!_

Sammy smiled as the two Pokemon gave a small staredown. "Ok, now I'm going to flip a coin. This coin toss will determine who makes the first move. Sega heads or tails?"

"Tails!" She shouted excitedly.

"Then I'll take Heads, Sammy." Belle said calmly. Sammy nodded as he tossed a coin into the air and caught it.

"Heads! Belle goes first. Let the match began!" Sammy called out.

Belle gulped. She was so new to this; in fact, she momentarily forgot Petals' attack moves. "Uhhh...Petals use...uhhh Tackle Attack!" Petals nodded and rushed towards Blazer. Belle watched closley.

"Blazer, use your tail and push back Petals!" Sega commanded as Blazer gave a toothy grin and swung his tail back and forth. Sammy's eyes gleamed as Blazer did what he was ordered to do and swung his tail into the face of Belle's Pokemon.

"Petals!" Belle cried. Sega smirked.

"Use Scratch, Blazer!" She pointed at Petals. Blazer ran towards Petals and scratched non-stop. "Great job, Blazer! Keep it up!" Blazer grinned happily as he continued scratching Petals. Belle stood there shocked, not knowing what to do.

"Belle!" Sega called out to her. "Snap out of it! You have to counter my attack!" Belle looked at her confused, and then she gasped.

"Petals! Jump away!" She called out. Petals growled and managed to jump away from the mercy of Blazer's claws, giving a spin in the air. Sega gave her a soft smile as Blazer return to her side of field. "Petals," Belle whispered as the Pokemon landed on the ground on her feet, panting. "Use Synthesis!" Petals nodded and face the sun above her, absorbing its energy for its own.

"Nice save," Sammy whispered as Petals finished and looked good as new. "Who knew that this Chikorita could use Synthesis so early?"

"Now Petals, Razor Leaf!" Petals raised her leaf and swung her head side to side, releasing multiple sharp spinning leaves towards Blazer.

"Blazer, Ember!" Blazer opened his mouth and small multiple flicks of orange flame shoot out, striking Petals' razor leaf and burning them. Belle and Petals looked shock at what happen. Sega smirked. "Blazer, get close to Petals and use Ember once more!" Blazer once again ran towards the stunned Petals.

"Petals, use Razor Leaf once more!" Belle gritted her teeth. Petals again released her Razor Leaf attack at Blazer, who dodged them with easy. Suddenly, he was in front of Petals with his mouth wide open. Hot flame flicks bulleted out his mouth like a shotgun, scorching his target. "PETALS!" Belle cried as her Pokemon fainted from Blazer's fire attack.

"Chikorita is unable to Battle. The winner is Charmander! That means the victory goes to Sega Rivera!" Sammy announced.

"Alright Blazer!" Sega cheered as Blazer jumped into her arms, with small, crystal tears in his deep blue eyes.

Belle walked up to a slightly burnt Petals. _Chika... _Petals groaned sadly as she looked up to her trainer. She expected Belle to cry for her state of condition, but when she looked up, she saw Belle smiled.

"Petals, you did great," Belle picked up her friend and cradle her. "You know I gotta hand it to ya, though. I think we're gonna need to battle more often. Who know what other moves you can learn." Petals' red eyes glimmered with hope. Happily she nuzzled her trainer's cheek. Belle laughed at her Pokemon's affection.

Sega and Blazer walked up to Belle's side, Blazer sitting on Sega's shoulder, with an arm on her head. Sega extended her hand out. "Belle, that was a great first match!" She smiled as Belle shook her hand. "Let's get stronger together!"

Belle nodded as Sammy and his Crawdaunt approached them. "The two of you did great in your first match. Sega, I must say, you take on the skills of your brother. That tail swipe is the same kind of move your brother always pull on me." Sega blushed with embarassment while Blazer smiled oh so smugly. Sammy looked at Belle and Petals. "Belle, I was really impressed. Usually, a Chikorita cannot use Synthesis in their first match." Belle gave a weak smile to him as Petals 'chika'-ed happily. Sammy gestured the girls to sit on a nearby bench where he told them about battling and catching Pokemon, battling trainers and Gym leaders.

"In order to enter into the Pokemon League, you must attain 8 badges from gyms across Arhion." He pulled out a map. He pointed to the nearest city. "The nearest gym is in Grove City. The gym there specializes in Grass-type, which should be easy for you, Sega, to conquer and get your first badge."

"Cool, my dad is in Grove City right now, doing some business there," Sega said. She looked at Blazer. "I can't wait for you to meet my dad, Blazer. You'll like him." Blazer growled happily.

"Umm, Sammy," Belle spoke softly, gaining the attention of the assistant. "I wanted to ask you if there was any nearby cities that had a Pokemon Contest."

Sega appeared disgusted. "Ah! Come on Belle! Contests?" She stuck her tongue out. Blazer did the same. "Yuck!"

Sammy smiled. "So that's why you don't want to battle. You want to participate in Pokemon Contests like your mother and father."

Belle nodded. "My mom has been helping me with Contest moves. That's why Petals can use Synthesis and Razor Leaf. I have been training with her, but this is still my first official battle." Petals 'chika'-ed in response, agreeing with Belle.

Sammy smiled. "Contests are perfect for you, Belle." He looked at the map once again. "The town next to Grove City, Jovena Town, is where the first Pokemon Contest will be held." He looked at the girls. "To get from Grove City to Jovena Town, you have to travel through Hikara Forest. It's a forest full of Grass, Bug, and Poison-type Pokemon."

Sega smirked. "Okay, then we'll head out now."

"That's the spirit, Miss Rivera," Professor Pine walked out his lab with a clipboard in his hand. He fixed his glasses. "But before you do, I need to give the both of you something for your journey." He asked the girls to return their Pokemon to their Pokeballs and then ushered them inside, his lab assistant following him as well. They entered his lab once again and sat in the couches as the Professor went into his office and brought a small box. He opened the box and pulled out two small Pokedexes, one was silver and blue, the other was gold and red. He set them down on the coffee table in front of the girls, who looked at the small devices curiously. He then set the box aside and sat on the opposite couch.

"These are your Pokedexes, where you record the Pokemon you encounter throughout your journey," he explained. "All beginning Trainers are required to have one when they began or when they are enter another region. You girls are lucky. Arhion is a region where some Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh can be found here with easy or with difficultly, depending on the Pokemon," he chuckled. "Because of that, every year I switch the starter Pokemon, all from the other four regions. One year I may have a mix of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh starters. The next year it is switched again."

Belle nodded her in head in agreement. "Last year's starters were from the Johto and Sinnoh Regions."

"The year before last was Hoenn and Kanto and before that, Hoenn, Kanto and Sinnoh," Sammy continued.

"Ok I get it!" Sega growled as she clutched her head. Everyone looked at her and chuckled slightly.

"Anyways," Professor Pine fixed his glasses again. "Here's your Pokedexes." He gave Sega the silver and blue Pokedex while Belle received the gold and red Pokedex. As the girls received their Pokedexes, they examined them, opening the flaps and played with the buttons.

"Hey Professor," Sammy walked up to the Professor. "Did the boy, who got that Cyndaquil from you last year, here yet?"

"No he wasn't arrived yet but he should be here soon," As soon as he said that, the doorbell ranged. "Well, maybe he's here now." The Professor excused himself and went to open the door. Belle and Sega watched him leave.

"A boy with a Cyndaquil?" Sega question, arching her eyebrow in confusion. Belle thought for a moment.

"Oh! That boy!" She looked at Sammy. He had a small smile on his face.

"You remember him Belle?"

"Yeah," Belle answered. "His name escapes me though."

Sega huffed. "Who cares? Time to leave Belle and catch our first Pokemon! You ready?" She said excitedly.

Belle sweatdropped. "The day is almost over. Can't we wait till morning?" Sega furrowed her brows in aggravation.

"Did Ash Ketchum wait till morning to start his journey? Did Cynthia wait?" She paused for a moment, waiting for Belle's answer. "No! I don't think so!" She jumped on the couch with her fist in the air. Belle watched her in embarassment while Sammy chuckled lightly. "To become the greatest Pokemon Master, I need to leave while there's still light. Watch out, Pokemon Master wanna-bes! The real Pokemon Master is starting her journey today!"

"Hmph, you a Pokemon Master?" A voice echoed in the room. The occupants turned their attentions to a young boy leaning on the door frame, his gold-brown eyes locked on the youngest in the room. He wore a red shirt with a blue jacket underneath and a pair of denim jeans. He had a pair of white shoes and black fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrist. His spiky light brown hair framed his face, covering his ears slightly. On his belt that a Dragonite buckle were 4 small Pokeballs. "Keep dreaming."

Sega narrowed her eyes and jumped off the couch, making her way to the boy. Standing in front of him, she noticed that he was taller than her by 3 inches and he wasn't a pushover. He was slightly well-built, Sega noted when he crossed his arms in front of his chest. She poked him in the arm. "I don't think you know who you talking to," She gave him a cocky smile. "I'm Sega, the next Champion of the Arhion region and the greatest Pokemon Master ever!"

He raised in his brow in amusement. "So our next Pokemon Master will be named after a game console?" he chuckled while Sega reddened quickly, flushed with anger. She was about to give the guy a piece of her mind when Belle pushed her back.

"Ah! Now I remember your name!" Belle smiled. "You're Rakaia Meiyo from Fanggem City." He nodded.

"Aren't you the Professor's niece?" He asked and she nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Belle embarassingly blushed. "Well it's kinda a long story." He raised his eyebrow but gestured her to continue. "I'm going to start my journey officially today."

His eyes widenned suddenly, surprised at Belle's statement. "You mean...you haven't started? Weren't you with me and that other girl last year getting the starters?"

"Let me explain. I didn't want to travel alone so I waited for a year until my best friend got her starter Pokemon today." He looked past her shoulders seeing a still fuming Sega.

"You waited for Game Console over there," Rakaia said like if it wasn't nothing. "You could have been a great rival to me. You got a Chikorita, right? It could have evolved into a Bayleef now or maybe a Meganium."

Belle opened her mouth to respond but Sega pulled her back and got into his face. "Listen, you jerk. I'm no game console. I'm Sega Rivera and I challenge you to a battle. You want a rival, you got one." She pulled out her only Pokeball and pointed at him.

"Seriously, you're gonna battle me with the only Pokemon you have?" Rakaia said smugly.

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" She teased.

He shook his head. "Nope. I just got a new Pokemon from the Professor today and I'm itching to use him."

"Now, now," The professor appeared behind him. "Use the battlefield outside."

Sega and Rakaia smirked as they competed with one another to the door. Belle face-palmed. "Her first day and already she's picking on someone just like she did back at home," she groaned.

The Professor laughed. "That is what a Pokemon trainer is to do, my lovely Belle," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trainers comes in all different personalities. What Sega did is expected of her. Besides, I don't think Rakaia will use his strongest Pokemon against her." He winked. Belle looked at him confused.

Sammy smirked. "Professor you gave Rakaia that Pokemon that you received a week ago."

The Professor nodded. "He asked me if I ever get a Pokemon like that in my lab, to call him and he'll come and pick it up." He walked out to the back of his lab with Sammy and Belle, noticing that Rakaia and Sega were facing each other on the field. Sammy ran up to the field.

"The battle between Sega Rivera of Cruzer Town and Rakaia Meiyo of Fanggem City will now began. Both Trainers agreed that the battle will be one-on-one. Will both trainers call out their Pokemon?"

Sega smirked. "Alright Blazer, one more time!" She threw her Pokeball and Blazer appeared on the field. He gave Sega a toothy grin and a thumbs-up.

Rakaia looked at the two. "So you started with the Fire-Type, Charmander. Alright come on out!" He threw his Pokeball and a small light brown Pokemon with a cream color fur collar and a bushy tail with a cream color tip appeared. "Eevee!"

"An Eevee?" Belle said baffled. She pulled out her Pokedex and pointed at Rakaia's Eevee. _'Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon,' _A masculine voice from the Pokedex reported. _'It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment.'_

"Eevee is a rare Pokemon that can only be obtained as a Pokemon Egg," the professor explained. "About a week ago, someone lefted this Eevee in our care so we called Rakaia since he always wanted one." Belle nodded.

"But isn't Eevee at a disadvantage since it's a normal-type? Sega's Charmander is will deal alot of damage to it." She asked as Sammy began the match by flipping a coin. Sega called for Tails again, Rakaia called for Heads. After the coin toss, it was revealed to be tails so Sega went first.

"True, my darling niece. But we have to see." He whispered as Sega made her first move. "Rakaia is an experienced Trainer."

"Alright Blazer, use Ember!"

"Dodge Eevee!" As Blazer launched his attack, the little Pokemon moved, dodging the flame attack quickly. "Use Sand Attack!" Eevee threw sand into Blazer's eyes, lowering his accuracy. Blazer tried to clean his eyes but the Eevee tackled him into the ground.

"Wow, that was a Sand Attack!" Belle said excitedly. The professor nodded.

"Sand Attack is a move that lowers an opponent's accuracy, meaning there's a good chance that Blazer's next attack might miss."

_Charm!_ Blazer struggled to get up. "Come on Blazer!" Sega cheered her Pokemon on. "Use Scratch." Blazer glared at Eevee and rush towards it.

Rakaia smirked. "Quick Attack." Eevee ran in a high speed and tackle Blazer, pushing him back. "Now Tackle!" Eevee charged and slam his body into Blazer.

"Blazer, a close range Ember!" Blazer open his mouth and small flames scorched Eevee, leaving him with a Burn. Eevee mewed in pain of the burn. "Alright, Eevee's burned! Blazer finish it with Scratch!" Sega ordered. Blazer tried to scratch Eevee with his sharp claws, but missed everytime.

Rakaia smirked. "Eevee, once more! Use Quick Attack!" Eevee did what he was told and once again slammed into Blazer with such speed.

"Damn..." Sega muttered as her Pokemon was knocked backwards. "Blazer, come on Buddy...get up!" Blazer looked at her with determination set in his deep, sapphire eyes.

"Wow, Blazer doesn't want to give up." Belle watched the Pokemon get up, his eyes filled determination.

"I can't believe the bond Sega has with her Blazer is already that strong. She really is her brother's little sister," Sammy whispered hastily to Belle, still watching the battle.

"Blazer, one more time. Use Scratch!" Sega commanded her Pokemon. Blazer rushed towards Eevee, but there was something different about this attack. His claws were glowing white.

"THAT'S SLASH!" the professor exclaimed as Belle, Rakaia and even Sammy looked in shock at the Charmander's new attack. Sega momentarily looked shocked but grinned afterwards.

"Blazer, USE SLASH!" Blazer slashed Eevee, making the cute Pokemon mew in distress. To make matters worst, the Burn effect continue, adding to the damage already done.

"Eevee, you okay?" Rakaia said worryingly as his Eevee struggled to get up. Once he did though, Rakaia smirked. "Alright Eevee. We've been taking it easy on them. Use Shadowball!" Eevee opened its mouth and a dark ball formed and was launched, hitting an exhausted Blazer directly, knocking him out.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Eevee!" Sammy announced.

"BLAZER!" Sega ran into the field and picked up him up in her arms. "Come on, little bud, speak to me..." The little lizard Pokemon weakly opened his eyes and gave Sega the best thumbs up he could. Sega smiled and pulled Blazer's Pokeball. "Thanks Blazer. That was a good match and you did great. You deserve a rest." She return her Pokemon into his Pokeball. She won her first match today and lost her second match. She knew that things like this were bound to happen.

Rakaia petted his Eevee and congratulated for his win. He stood straight, gazing at Sega. "That was a very interesting match," he started. "Next time, heal your Pokemon before you go into a battle." Sega arched her eyebrows in confusion. Rakaia sighed. "I noticed some damage was on your Charmander. So I figured that you were in battle with Isabella before I came." Sega nodded to his statement. Rakaia arched an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head. "You're an idiot."

"What did you say?" Sega growled slowly, a vein pulsing in her forehead.

"You heard me," he smirked. "I don't repeat myself." He turned around.

"HEY! Come say it to my face! You jerk!" Sega yelled.

Rakaia smirked coldly. "Sorry, I don't talk to second-rate Trainers such as yourself."

Sammy and Belle shivered. "Oh...cold..."

"Second-rate? I'll show you..." Sega growled venemously, but the Professor interrupted her.

"So, Rakaia, where are you off to now?"

"I'm going to head to Grove City and challenged the Gym Leader there," he blankly replied. "If I win, that will be my fourth Badge."

Sammy walked up to him. "Why don't you take Sega and Belle with you, since they are heading that way as well?"

"I travel alone." Rakaia said coldly. "Traveling with a group wastes my time."

Sega marched up to him and smirked. "I don't think that's the reason." He looked at her cautiously. "You're afraid that I'll challenge you to a rematch and beat you!"

Rakaia laughed. "Now that's funny. You can't beat me..." Sega opened her mouth to protest. "Even with a hand behind your back." Sega's mouth formed a straight line.

Belle spoke up. "Rakaia, it's only Grove City that we can travel together. Maybe along the way, you can teach us how to battle and catch Pokemon."

Rakaia smiled at Belle. He then looked at Sega. "Why can't you be like her, Console?"

"Shut it." She responded icily. He chuckled.

"Alright then, I'll travel with you young lady and gamestation to Grove City."

**To be continued.**

* * *

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE!**__ I'm in dire need of Elite Four OCs. I have a Champion OC already but I need Elite Fours! Please note that Elite Fours specializes in a certain type of Pokemon so choose carefully. After I get the OCs, I will place a poll in my profile, so that you, my reviewers, can vote on which OC will be an Elite Four (That way I don't choose everything cuz that will be considered cheating hehe). Also, to those of you who told me you would like to be Trainers, I failed to mention (Im so stupid) that if you come from either Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh, you need the Starter Pokemon from there. There are alot of repeats of Pokemon wanted, so with your permission, do you mind if I change a Pokemon here and there? Let me know by sending me a PM, together we'll work it out._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! _

_P.S. My friend Anime-heroine has a Pokemon story up called Hero Heroine and she also is in need of OCs. So please PM her too if you want your OC to be a part of her story. _

_Ciao! Until next Wednesday! _

_Preview of Next Chapter: Catching Pokemon/Training/Journey to another City _


	3. To Catch A Pokemon

**Hey its Sega once again. Sorry for the delay..Got held up with school and other things. So terribly sorry. I wanna thank everyone for waiting patiently for the next chapter. I'm going to make it up to you guys very soon. Thanks and Read and Review! Do not own Pokemon! **

* * *

**Adventure in the Pokemon Universe**

**Chapter 3: To Catch a Pokemon**

"For the last time, Console, the answer is no!" Belle sighed deeply as she manages to stay a good 10 feet away from the bickering twosome in front of her. Ever since they left her uncle's lab a few hours ago, Rakaia and Sega just couldn't stop getting into each other's throats. They were like a pack of blood-thirsty Mightyenas on a Ponyta's carcass. The constant arguing and whining was starting to give her a headache and yet at the same time she wondered if their pokemon can hear all this yelling.

"Why the hell not?" Sega retorted as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Are you afraid that I'll beat you this time?" She folded her arms across her chest, glaring and smirking at the older boy.

He scoffed as he held up three fingers. "Listen Ms. Beat-Me-I'm-A-Console, I got three good reasons on why I don't want a rematch with you this moment." Sega let out a mixture of a chuckle and scoff. Rakaia glared at her for a moment before continuing. "One: You only got one Pokemon while I have 5."

"So?" Sega said smartly.

"Two: You're not worth the time and effort to beat. I need strong trainers and Pokemons to battle not a weakling like you."

Belle looked between the both of them, knowing full well this wasn't going to end well.

"And Three: You're supposed to be at home, being played by little and big boys. So shoo!" Rakaia smirked as he dodged a fist thrown by the now flushed with anger trainer.

"THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PROFESSOR SAID," Sega yelled as she launched another hook at Rakaia, who dodged quite easily. "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!"

Belle ran up to her angry as hell friend and locked the girl's arms behind her back. Sega wreathed underneath her, struggling to get free from her friend's apparently deadly grip. Rakaia just stood and watch, with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What's the matter, Console? Missing the people who used to 'turn you on'." He laughed as Sega basically almost escaped from Belle's grip.

Belle bit her lip as she tried to contain Sega's unbelievable strength and anger. "Umm Rakaia, I think that is enough."

"No! Let him keep going, Belle, 'cause when I get my hands on him, he won't have the ability to multiply into little idiots!" Sega growled.

"Is that a threat?" Rakaia asked while examining his fingernails.

"OF COURSE, YOU SON OF A KANGASKAN!" Sega nearly yelled at the top of her lungs.

He gave her a look and shrugged, gesturing that what she said wasn't necessarily a threat to him. He turned around and continued on the grassy path towards Grove City.

Belle sighed in relief when he didn't continue to tease her best friend. Yet, Sega was still managing to try and break her hold and speed off towards him. "Relax, Sega. He didn't mean anything by it." She said with a quiet and calm tone.

Sega mumbled inaudible curses under her breath but eventually agreed to Belle's calm advice. "But if he tries that again, he's done for!"

Belle only smiled. "Sega, he's only gonna stay with us until we reach Grove City. It's not like he's traveling with us forever. Besides," Belle began to follow Rakaia, with Sega trailing behind. "Uncle said to try and become friends with each other. Why can't you be friendlier towards him?"

"Hah!" Sega closed her eyes and turned her head away. "If I get any friendlier with that guy, I kill myself first."

Belle giggled. "I think someone has a crush." She said in a sing-a-song tone.

Sega looked at her friend wide-eyed. "Me?" She gasped. "Have a crush…on him!" She shook her head ferociously. "No way! No how! Me having a crush on him is like me catching a Mew. Not going to happen!"

Belle laughed to herself. "I don't know, Sega. I sure do feel the chemistry between the two of you. I mean after all, he did push that one button no boy in our town would ever do to you."

Sega narrowed her eyes at Belle. "What are you trying to say, Isabella?"

Belle laughed once more but kept silent to herself.

They decided by the mid-afternoon to settle down and set up camp. Belle suggested to her companions to go out into the woods and search more broken branches for the fire she has started, all while she prepared their dinner. She smiled lightly as Rakaia and Sega began to bicker with her about them not wanting to be anywhere near each other…ALONE. She then suggested that Rakaia goes out into the woods to find those branches while Sega stays with her. But Rakaia retorted saying that the moment Belle turns her back, Sega might spike his meal. Sega merely laughed and confirmed his fear. Belle just watched curiously as reluctantly the two agreed to search for the fire materials together.

She watched with a smile on her face as her two hateful companions marched off in a race into the nearby woods. "Every thing that they do seems to be a competition."

The sun was still bright out as Rakaia and Sega had figured that the small bunches of branches within their arms was enough to continue the fire for the night. Taking a break by sitting near two large trees, they set down the branches. Sega looked up to the sky, watching the clouds float peacefully over the treetops. Rakaia, meanwhile, leaned on the tree, whistling to pass the time.

"Say," he heard Sega trying to start a conversation. "Why do you want to be a Pokemon Master?"

He grunted. "The same reason why everyone else wants to become one too, Sherlock." He smirked.

Sega frowned. "Hey! I was just asking. You don't have to be so rude."

Silence fell upon them.

"What about you?" Rakaia spoke afterwards. Sega looked at him curiously. "I mean, you must have a different reason."

Sega nodded as she gazed back at the clouds. "My brother." Rakaia tilted his head in confusion but allowed her to continue. "He disappeared a few years ago. When I last spoke to him, I felt something off about him…like he wasn't himself. I couldn't put my finger on it though."

Rakaia nodded. "So you want to become a Pokemon Master to find your brother?"

"No, not really." She turned her head to him. "I mean, you could say that. My brother was the best. He made it all the way to the Championships and almost defeated the Champion. I admired him. He's the reason why I started my journey today."

Rakaia remain silent. "Your brother…" he paused. "Sounds like a cool guy." He watched as Sega sat by the roots of the tree he was leaning on.

"To me, he was. What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Rakaia frowned deeply and turned away from her. Sega momentarily looked confused. "What did I say something wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Come on let's go. Betcha Belle's waiting for us." Sega nodded her head and bent over to pick up her bundle of branches. As she did, she noticed that not far from where she stood, the tall grass rustled and lowered to the floor like if someone or something was walking on top of it. Curious by nature, she approached the grass warily.

"Sega?" Rakaia called out to her. She quickly gestured him to hush placing a finger on her lips as she parted the grass to take a look at the being causing the commotion. And it did not like her interrupting.

"Ahh!" Sega, startled, landed on her butt as a Pidgey shot out of the tall grass towards her. "Whoa! Easy there! Hey! Ouch! Stop it! Ouch!" She jumped up to her feet and scrambled out of the way of the angered Pidgey as it used its beak to pinch Sega's flesh. Rakaia watched with amusement as Sega tried to pry the bird Pokemon away from her.

"Sega!" Rakaia called out to her once more. "Battle it!"

"Ouch! Gee, now why didn't I…ouch…think of that…ouch!" Sega reached for her poke-ball.

Rakaia shook his head and laughed. "'Cause you're an idiot!"

Sega growled as she called out her Pokemon. The Pidgey continued to peck her. "Ouch! Blazer, I choose you!" The fully healed Charmander appeared outside. He grinned as he took a big sniff of the forest air. "BLAZER!"

_Charm?_ Blazer watch as his trainer tried to shoo the Pidgey away. _Charm Charm!_ The little lizard Pokemon charged towards the attacking Pokemon to protect his trainer. He opened his mouth and launched his ember attack. The Pidgey moved away from Sega, dodging the fire based attack. Instead, the ember attack hit Sega.

"BLAZER!" Sega glared at her Pokemon, who in turn chuckled at his trainer's newfound burn marks. Rakaia, on the other hand, was rolling in fits of laughter.

"Hey Sega! Try asking Blazer to attack the Pokemon!"

Sega pointed at him and glared with much hatred in her eyes. "You stay out of this!" The Pidgey was now about 10 feet away from Sega and Blazer.

_Charm!_ Sega looked at her Pokemon, who was ready to battle. "Alright Blazer, get in there and show that Pidgey what you're made of!" Blazer agreed and ran into the battle only to be knocked back by the Pidgey's Quick Attack. Blazer got back on his feet and waited for Sega's command. "Use Slash, Blazer!"

When the Pidgey came closer for another attack, Blazer used his sharp claws to slash at the bird Pokemon, causing the Pokemon to smash into the ground. "Alright, follow it up with Ember!" Blazer opened his mouth and shot the small flicks of flames like a machine gun. As the ember attack finished, the wild Pidgey laid there, fainted.

"Alright Blazer!" Sega congratulated her Pokemon. Blazer gave her his toothy grin.

"Uh, hate to spoil the moment since it is your first victory against a wild Pokemon," Rakaia walked up behind Sega. "But shouldn't you catch it?" A raised eyebrow, confused stare, and a quick gasp gave the older and more experienced trainer the idea that she has forgotten.

"Holy Milktanks, you're right!" She found an empty PokeBall in her bag and tossed at the fainted Pidgey. She watched as the ball moved with a red blinking light until suddenly, it stopped moving and the light faded. Walking over to pick up her PokeBall, she stared at it like she couldn't believe what she's has done. She caught her first Pokemon; her first Pokemon…it repeated in her head over and over again.

"I caught my first Pokemon…" she breathed slowly. It was starting to sink into the fibers of her being. She caught her first Pokemon! "Rakaia, I caught my first Pokemon!" Blazer jumped into her arms and gave her a Charmander hug which she happily returned.

Rakaia chuckled as the two walked back to the campsite. "I know, genius. I was there and still am."

"Don't get smart with me!" Sega narrowed her eyes but still gave him a cocky smile.

He shrugged it off. "Anyways, what are you gonna call it?"

"Hmm, what do you think of Storm?" Rakaia arched his brow. "I like the name Storm."

"Then name the thing Storm." Sega grunted.

"How can you be so rude? You asked me what I was going to call it!"

"I wasn't being rude!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Sega, Rakaia! Enough! We have guests!" Sega and Rakaia immediately turned their heads aware of their surroundings now. Without knowing, they have walked back to the camp to find Belle and two other people. One was a girl with warm, chocolate eyes and waist-long brown hair and a blue headband and the other was a guy with dazzling blue eyes and wild spiky blonde hair.

"Forgive them, Alessandra and Markus. They are always disputing with each other." Belle quickly apologized to the duo trainers.

"It's okay. They were having a Lover's spat." Alessandra smiled at Rakaia and Sega, whose expression changed from a soft, welcoming smile to the horrible deadly glare. Alessandra wore a blue shirt with a black skirt and a pair of matching color running shorts. Around her neck was a white as snow scarf. To top it off, she wore knee-high white boots to match the scarf.

"Hmm like the ones we used to have, right Aless?" Markus spoke up. He wore a black muscle shirt with a pair of black cargo shorts. On his feet was a pair of red running shoes. On his head was a blue cap with a little lightning bolt drawn on it.

"What do you mean 'used to' Markus? We still do." Alessandra corrected him. Markus just shrugged.

Rakaia walked up to the newcomers. "What did you say about Lover's spat?"

"Oh. The reason you guys are constantly arguing is because…" Alessandra started but was interrupted.

"No! This idiot and I just meet! There's no way…"

"So you want it to happen?" Markus inquired. Sega flushed but said nothing.

Alessandra and Markus laughed. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Alessandra." She shook Rakaia's and Sega's hand.

"And I'm Markus." He repeated the action Alessandra did.

"I'm Sega Rivera. I just started my journey." Sega greeted.

"Rakaia Meiyo, from Fanggem City."

Markus quirked an eyebrow. "That's far away from here." Rakaia nodded. "I hear the gym leader is tough, one of the strongest in the Arhion Region. Dragon-types are his speciality. You know him?"

"I live in Fanggem City, Markus. I think I know who you're talking about." Rakaia said bluntly.

"Hmm. Then you must be a strong one. I challenge you to a battle, Rakaia." Markus smirked. "How does a 3-on-3 sounds?"

Rakaia smiled. "I accepted." Markus looked at his friend.

Alessandra sighed. "Fine. I'll be the referee."

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Wanna thank Legendary Fairy for allowing me to use her OCs. Thanks! Here's a Pikachu Plushie Doll. _

_To everyone else, thanks for waiting patiently. Here's a Squirtle Plushie Doll. _


	4. Battle: Rakaia vs Markus!

**Hey its Sega once again. Sorry for the delay...AGAIN. Seriously I wanna thank everyone for waiting patiently AGAIN for the next chapter. Today's chapter is a little on the short side. Im sorry but Im getting ready to go out of town for a week so I couldn't finish this chapter like how I wanted to. So the next chapter is gana be long and full of surprises. Thanks and Read and Review! Do not own Pokemon! **

* * *

**Adventure in the Pokemon Universe**

**Chapter 4: Battle: Rakaia vs Markus!**

Sega and Belle sat on a fallen log as Rakaia and Markus stood 20 feet away from them in an open area where they were going to have their battle. Alessandra stood in the middle, waiting for everything to get into place so that she may begin the match.

"Let's make this a no-substitution battle, Rakaia," Markus stated as Rakaia unattached his first Pokeball out of his belt. Markus copied him, holding his Pokeball in his hand.

"Alright," Rakaia nodded his head, ready to throw his Pokeball onto the field.

Alessandra began to announce the rules of the battle. "The 3-on-3 Pokemon battle between Markus Pearl and Rakaia Meiyo will now begin! Both Trainers agreed that there will be no substituting Pokemon. The match will end when 2 of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, call out your Pokemon!"

"Alright!" Rakaia shouted as he called out his Pokemon. "COME ON OUT, HERACROSS!" A dark blue beetle-like Pokemon with a large horn appeared on the field in its fighting pose.

"Whoa, a Heracross!" Sega smiled and pulled out her Pokedex. _Heracross, the Singlehorn Pokemon,_ the Pokedex chirped. _This powerful Pokemon thrusts its prized horn under its enemies' bellies, then lifts and throws them. _Sega let out a low whistle. "Nice Pokemon."

"Spirit, take flight!" Markus called out his Pokemon to the field. It was a large Fearow. It let out his signature sound as it flapped its wings, sending dust flying.

"Fearow?" Belle pulled her own Pokedex. _Fearow, the Beak Pokemon; it cleverly uses its thin, long beak to pluck and eat small insects that hide under the ground._ "Isn't Fearow a Flying Type Pokemon, Sega?" Sega nodded. "Then, wouldn't Rakaia's Heracross have a disadvantage?"

"Let the Battle begin!" Alessandra began the match.

"Let's go, Heracross, Megahorn!" Heracross' horn glowed as he launched his attack towards the Fearow.

"Spirit, dodge!" Markus' Fearow dodged with ease. "Use Drill Peck!" Fearow once again let out its signature screech as it flew to the ground and landed a direct attack on Heracross.

"Hang in there, buddy and use Counter!"

"Belle, my brother has always told me that it does not matter the Pokemon's types. Sure, you can take that into consideration, but it is all up to how you train your Pokemon to take on those disadvantages." Sega explained.

"Oh…" Belle watched as Heracross dealt damage onto Markus' Fearow. Rakaia's Heracross panted from the exhaustion of the attack he launched and the attack that dealt super-effective damage to him. "But Heracross may lose this match right?"

"The way I see it; Heracross' a Bug/Fighting Type Pokemon so Flying Type moves are extremely effective against him. The odds of Heracross winning this match are low," Alessandra turned her focus on the two girls sitting on the sidelines.

Sega agreed to Alessandra's statement. "But it seems Rakaia trained his Heracross to counter any Flying Type Moves."

"Heracross, you ok?" Heracross reassured his trainer in the only way Heracross could. Rakaia smirked. "Alright Heracross, use Aerial Ace!"

Markus' Fearow, Spirit, was on the ground, regaining strength as Heracross used Aerial Ace. Markus noticed and decided to act quickly. "Spirit, counter the Aerial Ace with Drill Peck!" Spirit did what he was told and deflected Heracross' Aerial Ace. When Heracross landed back on his side of the field, Spirit once again was in the air, ready for the next attack ordered. "Use Steel Wing!"

Rakaia gritted his teeth. "Heracross, use Megahorn to deflect!"

Fearow's wings glowed giving it a hard coat over its ruffled feathers. On the other hand, Heracross' horn glowed once again, ready to catch Fearow's attack and deflected it.

Markus smiled. "You really think that's going to work?" Rakaia looked at him confused. "Spirit, Heat Wave!"

"WHAT?" Rakaia, along with Sega and Belle, yelled as Markus' Fearow spun its body around with the attack, Steel Wing, still in place. From its beak, a fiery breath was exhaled and consumed Fearow in a tornado in flames.

"You see, I taught my Fearow Heat Wave. This attack catches my opponents off guard and since I travel with a Coordinator, I combined Steel Wing with Heat Wave. Now, go Spirit!"

"I can't believe it!" Sega watched as Markus' Fearow took out Rakaia's Heracross with the attack combination of Steel Wing and Heat Wave. "I did not know you can combine attacks like that!"

Alessandra smiled as she announced Markus' Fearow the winner. "Markus got that idea when I tried to combine moves for a contest I've enter not too long ago. He taught most of his Pokemon how to combine their attacks just like how you saw. It took awhile though to have his Pokemon accustom to the new change."

Rakaia called back his fainted Heracross. "You did a great job, Heracross. Take a good rest." Rakaia had to admit; he was impressed about the combination attacks Markus used on him. He saw Markus call his Fearow back and reached for another Pokeball.

"Rex, let's take them!" Markus called out his Pokemon, a Growlithe. Once again, Belle pulled out her Pokedex. _Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon; Extemely loyal, it will fearlessly bark at any opponent to protect its Trainer from harm._

"How cute," Belle cooed. Sega snickered.

"Growlithes are cute, but very fierce." Sega watched as Rakaia pondered to think about which Pokemon to use against the Growlithe. "The best Pokemon to use against a Fire-Type is a Water-Type, like a Poliwag or a Wingull."

"You think Rakaia has a Water Pokemon?" Belle asked. Sega shrugged.

"It's your turn, Pikachu!" A yellow mouse with red cheeks and lightning shaped tail appeared on Rakaia's side of the Pokemon battle field. It had a small scar over its nose.

"Pikachu?" Sega whispered as her Pokedex gain new information on the Pokemon. _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon; it raises its tail to check its surroundings. The tail is sometimes struck by lightning in this pose. _

Alessandra began the next match.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Rakaia ordered.

"Use Flame Wheel to counter!" Markus smirked at his Growlithe as it spun into a wheel of flames stopping Pikachu's Quick Attack in its place.

Rakaia growled as his Pikachu avoided contact with Rex's Flame Wheel. "Damn, if that's the case, maybe a long distance attack should do the trick. Alright, Thunderbolt!"

_Pi-Ka-CHUUUUU! _Rakaia's Pikachu let out its strongest attack that struck Rex directly, causing the dog Pokemon to yelp in pain. "Now, follow up with Slam!" Pikachu ran up to Rex and slam his lightning shaped tail on the Growlithe's head.

"That Pikachu of yours is strong but," Markus remarked as his Growlithe whimpered in pain. Slowly, Rex stood back on his paws and shook off the affects of the Thunderbolt. "Not even an Electric attack is gonna keep us down, right Rex?" The Pokemon happily barked. "Okay use Fire Fang!"

Rex immediately rushed towards Rakaia's Pikachu who countered with his Agility. But somehow, Rex managed to directly inflict his attack onto the Electric Pokemon.

"Huh?" Rex fell to one knee as small streaks of static shocked the Pokemon. "REX!"

"What happen to Growlithe?" Sega and Belle looked at the paralyzed Pokemon confused, causing Alessandra to giggle at their expression. "Pikachu have the ability to paralyze other Pokemon if the opponent uses a Physical Attack like Fire Fang, then that Pokemon will most likely become paralyzed."

The girls 'oh'ed as Rakaia smirked smugly as Markus watched his Growlithe tried to shake of Pikachu's Static ability. "Well, what you think, Markus?" Markus glared at him. "Pikachu let's finish it. Close range Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu grabbed hold of the paralyzed Pokemon's fur and gave a fully powered Thunderbolt that immediately caused Rex to faint.

"Growlithe is unable to battle. The winner is Pikachu!" Alessandra announced.

Rakaia called back his Pikachu and thanked him for a job well done. Markus returned his fainted Growlithe into his Pokeball, silently thanking him as well.

"Alright, Rakaia. This is it!" Markus pulled out his Third Pokemon. "You're a tough opponent! I can't remember when I had this much fun before."

Rakaia chuckled. "To be honest, Markus, I agree with you. And as much as I want you to win, I'm afraid you're gonna have to lose!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself! Prince, show him what you're made of!" His Pokemon was revealed to be a Prinplup.

"Quilava, come on out!" Rakaia's Quilava appeared out of his Pokeball with the flames blazing on his head and rear.

Sega, Belle, and Alessandra watched amazingly as both the trainers and the Pokemon had a heated stare down, ready to intimidate one another with just one look.

"Well, it's looks like the final showdown has begun," Belle nervously chuckled. Sega nodded as she reached for her Pokeballs.

"You guys should watch this match with us, Blazer, Storm." She called out her Pokemon.

Belle gasped as she noticed the newly caught Pokemon Sega had. "You caught a Pidgey?"

"Mmhmm." Sega hummed as her Pidgey flew onto a tree and roosted there. "It does not like me much."

Belle smiled lightly. "I see." Blazer sat between his Trainer and her friend, watching the only fire-type on the field with admiration as Alessandra began the match.

"PRINCE USE BUBBLEBEAM!"

"QUILAVA FLAMETHROWER!"

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Everyone who reviews gets a Lugia plushie and a Rayquaza plushie because you guys are awesome_


	5. The Battle Concludes: Who's Victorious?

**Hey its Sega back once again with Chapter 4! Now I left you with a major cliffhanger so like I promised this chapter will be filled with surprises! So grab your seats hold on tight and get ready for the conclusion of Rakaia's and Markus' battle! Read and Review! **

* * *

**Adventure in the Pokemon Universe**

**Chapter 5: The Battle Concludes: Who's Victorious?**

The field was shrouded with smoke and dust as the two unlikely attacks collided and resulted in a large explosion. The three girls and the Pokemon out of their Pokeballs shielded themselves from the debris that flew into the hour.

"What power!" Belle hastily whispered as she uncovered her eyes to see that the two Pokemon on the field had gained some minor injuries from the attacks. "I can't believe that those two are almost identically matched in strength." Sega unshielded her eyes and focus her attention on the field. Blazer wiped the dust off his snout and eyes and shook off whatever dust was on his body. He then opened his shining blue eyes and locked his gaze on the field as well. Storm, perched on the branch, also watched.

"So that's a Quilava…" Sega noted the mouse-like Pokemon that spouted fire on its head and back. Pulling out her Pokedex once more, she read the information it provided on Quilava: _Quilava, the Volcano Pokemon; Be careful if it turns its back during a battle. It means it will attack with the fire on its back._

"That's one of the Johto starters," Belle inquired, breaking Sega's gaze from her Pokedex. "I kinda figured that the little Cyndaquil he got as his starter should have evolved by now." The girls watched as Rakaia's Quilava stood on its rear feet and flexed its muscles. Markus' Prinplup stood battle ready.

"Quick Attack Quilava!" Rakaia ordered as Quilava nodded his head and sprinted towards Prinplup.

Alessandra smiled. "That Quilava is very well raised. Look at that speed. That's the fastest I seen a Fire Pokemon run."

Markus smirked. "Prince, quick Bubblebeam to make a barrier!" And Prince did just that. But Rakaia's Quilava was too fast and found a weak point of the bubble barrier and launched his Quick Attack.

"Great Quilava, now Flame Wheel!" Rakaia said excitedly.

"Prince, counter with Whirlpool!" Markus roared.

Quilava opened his mouth letting fire out and jumped into the air and spun, creating a great ball of fire. On the other hand, Prince the Prinplup created a large whirlpool above him and slammed it to the floor as Quilava's Flame Wheel formed. Quickly, the waves of the Whirlpool pounded against Quilava, stopping his Flame Wheel attack in its track.

"OH NO!" Sega and Belle watched sadly as Rakaia's Quilava was washed up on his side of the field.

"Fire Pokemon are weak against Water Pokemon!" Sega informed herself, thinking that the match was over. Belle pulled out her Pokedex and recorded the information of the Prinplup. _Prinplup, the Penguin Pokemon; It lives a solitary life. Its wings deliver wicked blows that can snap even the thickest trees._

Rakaia watched as his Quilava struggled onto his paws. Once Quilava got on his paws, Rakaia smiled. "You okay Buddy?"

_Quilava!_

"Cool, let's show them that we're not afraid of any water Pokemon!" Quilava smirked as the fire on its head and back grew larger. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Wait…What?" Belle exclaimed as Sega looked at Rakaia dumbfounded. "He's not going to throw in the towel?"

Alessandra shook her head and turned to face the new Trainers. "Just because your Pokemon might be at a disadvantage doesn't mean you can give up on a battle…"

"Prince, use Bubblebeam again!" Once again both attacks collided, not allowing neither attacks to go through one another's direction. The Bubblebeam diminished the Flamethrower while the Flamethrower popped the bubbles of the Bubblebeam attack.

"…As a Trainer, you must learn your Pokemon's disadvantages and train it to become stronger than its weakness." Sega's eyes widened. Somehow, she heard those words before…from her brother when he told her of his most difficult Gym Battle with a Water-Type Gym Leader years ago.

"But as a Trainer we must worry about our Pokemon's status too right?" Belle retorted.

"No." The girls turned to Rakaia who answered Belle's question. "Our job as a Pokemon Trainer is to challenge Pokemon and Trainers that might have an advantage or disadvantage against our own Pokemon." Quilava continued his Flamethrower attack until he couldn't do it no more.

"Rakaia's right," Markus agreed. "We push our Pokemon to their limits like they push us to our limits. Your Pokemon and you are one. Your hearts are connected through a deep bond. As long as you don't give up, your Pokemon won't either!" Like Quilava, Prince panted after he stopped his Bubblebeam attack and tried to recover his energy.

"That's why…" Rakaia smirked while looking at Markus. Markus nodded his head, understanding where Rakaia is heading at. "This battle is important to the both of us!" Even Prince and Quilava let out their agreement in the form of their language.

Belle and Sega looked flabbergasted, deeply touched by their words as experienced Trainers. It was hard for the two girls to believe that a year ago these two trainers were like them, beginners, new to this adventure of a lifetime.

Sega smirked. "I see…" Blazer blew out a puff of smoke and looked at Sega, who returned the look. "Blazer, let's get stronger together! Let's face all who challenges us!" Blazer raised his small claws into the air. Sega smiled and glanced at Storm, her newly caught Pokemon. "And Storm, that means you too!" Storm looked at her and flapped her wings excitedly and flew onto Sega's shoulder. Sega giggled as Storm nuzzled her head against her cheek and Blazer hopped on her lap.

Alessandra smiled at the sight. Belle sighed. "I guess you're right, Aless." Alessandra looked at her quizzically. "I'm new to this Trainer business and I love my Petals and I'm afraid of her getting hurt, but if I'm going to become the best Pokemon Coordinator in the Arhion region, I need to get stronger too."

Alessandra grinned. "Isabella, the world of Pokemon is full of the best of best. I know that with your Pokemon by your side, you will get stronger. That's a fact."

Belle smiled at her new friend and continued to watch the match before her.

"Alright, Rakaia, I'm pulling out all the stops; get ready because today, you're losing!" Markus stated as his Prinplup stood its proud pose ready to fight Quilava once again. "Prince, use Bubblebeam…"

"Hah! That same trick?" Rakaia and his Pokemon snickered causing Markus and Prinplup to smirk smartly at them.

"…With Metal Claw!" Markus finished.

Rakaia stopped snickering and looked at Markus wide eyed. "Shit, I forgot about your combination attacks! Quilava, dodge quickly!" Quilava jumped into the air dodging the bubblebeam attack. Noticing Quilava's vulnerability in the air, Prince jumped and smashed his Metal Claw attack into Quilava's chest, causing him to crash into the ground below. "QUILAVA!" Rakaia shouted as his Quilava lay motionless on the ground.

Prince landed on the ground in front of his Trainer. "Well, I guess this battle is over." Markus said confidently. Alessandra smiled at her friend while Belle and Sega look at Rakaia sadly.

"Rakaia…" Sega said softly as Blazer and Storm looked at Quilava's motionless body.

Rakaia gritted his teeth. "Come on buddy. You got another round in ya, I know it. Come on buddy, don't give up on me." He said softly.

Belle closed her eyes. "I guess Rakaia's Quilava wasn't strong enough."

"No," Belle jerked her head at Sega's comment.

"What do you mean 'no' Sega? Rakaia lost!" Belle pointed out the obvious in a whisper.

Sega shook her head. "I don't think his Quilava would give up that easily." As she said that, she pointed at the said Pokemon who now struggled to regain its strength.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Markus, Alessandra and Belle shouted in disbelief. Even Prince staggered back in surprise.

Markus looked at the now standing Quilava who held its head proudly despite it had major injuries. "How can your Pokemon still be standing after that combination attack?"

Rakaia smirked along his Quilava. "Quilava and I are friends to the end. Just like your Prinplup, he's my first Pokemon and also my strongest. I won badges from the Gyms I went to thanks to Quilava. Our bond is the best there is!" Quilava let it out his signature victory growl as it began to glow in white.

Alessandra and Markus' eyes widened. "No way!" Belle and Sega, along with Blazer and Storm, watched as the silhouette of Quilava grew larger and taller.

"What's going on?" Belle inquired in surprise. Sega watched completely focused on the glowing Pokemon.

"He's…"

Rakaia smiled. "Finally! I have been waiting for this day!" The glowing white light disappeared and a medium-sized Pokemon with blue-green fur and a cream color underbelly. Its neck was surrounded by a blazing ring of fire. "TYPHLOSION!"

Alessandra gasped. "His Quilava…it evolved!"

Belle looked at her. "Evolved?"

"Yeah, Pokemon will evolve to get stronger," Sega informed Belle, who shook her head.

"I know what Pokemon evolution is, Sega," Belle remarked, "I'm just amazed that a Pokemon just evolved in front of us."

Sega smiled as Typhlosion growled and roared happily. Rakaia couldn't help but smile at his beloved partner. _'If Quilava evolved any later, I would have definitely lost this match, but now,' _Rakaia looked at his Typhlosion staring at the Prinplup. "Typhlosion, USE FLAMETHROWER!" His Typhlosion tilted his head back and opened his mouth, letting out a red hot spiral of flames. Markus gritted his teeth.

"Prince use Whirlpool to counter!" Prince did just that, forming the whirlpool attack above him, but Typhlosion's Flamethrower hit its mark, burning the Prinplup's chest and causing the Water Pokemon to immediately stop forming his attack. "Prince NO!"

Rakaia swiped his nose with his thumb, smirking at Markus. "I really enjoyed this match, Markus, but I'm afraid that this is the end!" Typhlosion let out its signature roar.

Markus smirked in return as Prince slowly stood up on his feet. "That's what you think! Prince, are you ready?" Prince nodded his head. "Then let's go! Combination attack: Whirlpool with Drill Peck!" Prince formed another whirlpool above him and launched at Typhlosion and at the same time, he jumped into the Whirlpool spinning.

Rakaia smiled at the oncoming attack. "Let's try our own combination attack, Typh," His Typhlosion couldn't help but agree. "Flame Wheel and then Swift at the same time!" Typhlosion jumped mid air and spun into the Flame Wheel, propelling himself towards Prince. As he spun, golden colored, large stars appeared out the flames, rotating in the same direction as the Flame Wheel.

"GO!" Both Rakaia and Markus yelled, encouraging their Pokemon furthermore to collide for the last time.

The collision of both attacks was so powerful that the wind and dust storm caused by it blew the three girls and the Pokemon off their feet and into the nearby bushes. It also made the two battling Trainers get knocked off their feet.

As the dust settled, Alessandra unshielded her eyes from the dust, gasping at the sight of her friend Markus and Trainer Rakaia laying face down on the ground with a few scratch marks. In front of them laid their strongest starter Pokemon, obviously unable to battle after the collision of the last attack. Shocked at the outcome, Alessandra raised both her arms into the air, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle; this match is a draw between Markus and Rakaia!"

Dusk has settled over the region of Arhion; nocturnal Pokemon began to emerge and shake off their day sleep. Pokemon that were not specialized for the night made their final way to their nests and settle into a peaceful slumber. After the tired Pokemon were returned to their respective Pokeballs, Belle invited Alessandra and Markus to stay with them for the night. Thanking her generousity, Alessandra helped Belle prepare dinner for them and their Pokemon. Meanwhile, Markus and Rakaia healed their exhausted Pokemon.

Sega watched, sitting on a fallen tree with her two Pokemon next to her, the Pokemon both trainers had on them. Rakaia had his newly evolved Typhlosion, Pikachu, Heracross, Growlithe, and Eevee out frolicking with Markus and Alessandra's Pokemon. Markus introduced everyone to the rest of his Pokemon: Sparky the Electabuzz, Snow the Glaceon and Leaf the Leafeon. Alessandra also introduced Belle and Sega to her Pokemon: Fists the Monoferno, Windy the Pidegetto, Blaze the Ninetales, Hannah the Aipom, Light the Espeon and Dark the Umbreon. Belle let out her only Pokemon, Petals, and immediately Petals grew fond of the other Pokemon. Blazer jumped off his seat on the log and ran to play with Pokemon his size, followed by Storm.

Belle and Alessandra walked up to the large group of Pokemon, putting down three large food bowls on the ground, filled with Pokemon food. With Markus' help, Sega and Rakaia set up the table and all the Trainers gather for a pleasant dinner.

"We had a great match today, huh, Rakaia?" Munching on his dinner, Markus complimented Rakaia, who smirked while drinking his water. "I can't wait for a rematch."

"I bet."

"Where are you guys heading to Grove City in the morning?" Alessandra asked, cleaning her plate of the dinner her and Belle prepared.

"Yeah." Sega answered. "I'ma participate in my first Gym match there."

"Really?" Markus looked surprised. He glanced to her two Pokemon that laid on the ground with their bellies extended. He smiled. "At least you got two Pokemon that has an advantage in that Gym." Sega looked at him in confusion. He chuckled slightly. "I guess you don't know the type the Gym Leader there specializes in huh?" Sega placed a finger under her chin in a thinking matter. She's been to Grove City before but never particularly paid attention to the Gym there. Plus, she quite couldn't put her finger on it, but someone not too long ago told her the type that Gym specialized.

"Doesn't the Grove City Gym specialize in Grass Pokemon?" Rakaia questioned, snapping Sega out of her thoughts. He looked at Sega and smirked. "Console you still got a long way to go to become a Pokemon Master." Sega growled at him. Ignoring the two, Markus reached for a case within his back pockets. He opened up the case and showed Rakaia, Sega and Belle the gym badges he won: 7 badges.

"I just beat that Gym Leader a few days ago." Markus bragged, smiling as he remembered his victory.

"7 Gym badges…" Rakaia muttered to himself.

"So why were you guys heading this way?" Belle inquired.

"My dad asked us to deliver a package for Professor Pine before we head to Fanggem City." Alessandra sipped at her tea. "Speaking of which, Rakaia, can you tell us about the Gym a little more?"

Rakaia stared at her hard. "That…gym…as you know specialize in Dragon-Type Pokemon so it's best you keep your Ice Pokemon in tip-top shape if they're gonna stand a chance against _that_ Gym Leader." He glared at the ground beneath him as he mentioned that Gym Leader.

Alessandra and Markus quickly glanced at one another. "Um, but what Pokemon do they have? Do you know?"

Rakaia quickly shook his head. "No. That's all I know." Alessandra and Markus gave him a stare as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Say, Alessandra," Belle spoke up after a few moments of silence on the table. "You're a Pokemon Coordinator right?" Alessandra withdrew her eyes from Rakaia and smiled at Belle.

"Yes, I'm going to compete in my third Pokemon Contest in Jovena City."

Belle squealed. "That's wonderful! I'm planning to register for that contest too!"

Alessandra looked at Belle startled. "Wait, you are?"

"Yeah both my mom and dad are really great Pokemon Coordinators in the Johto and Kanto regions. So ever since I was little, I saw them compete in Contests and take home ribbons. I just love how beautiful Pokemon shine with their attacks plus how the Coordinators pull of incredible moves that leaves audiences awestruck." Petals ran up to Belle's lap and curled up against her stomach. Belle smiled and stroked Petals' large leaf softly as her Pokemon yawned happily.

"I see. Is Petals ready for a contest debut?" Alessandra asked. Belle looked at her. "Some Pokemon in their first Contests don't do so well because of the nervousness they can get. So may I suggest you practice on that unless your Chikorita is a natural?" She laughed the last part.

Belle let out a soft chuckle. "Well my mom and I did put some practice time with Petals here, right Sega?" Sega scoffed but nodded.

"And Console here, insists that she will be the Greatest Pokemon Trainer the World has ever known," Rakaia pointed at Sega who gave him an icy glare.

"Why can't you pick on someone else dumbass?" Sega shouted.

"It's fun picking on you Outdated Console," Rakaia stated ignoring the now death glare he was getting. "Besides, who else is gonna pick on you if it's not me?"

"There's only one person I allow to make fun of me and he's right now-" Sega stopped at mid-sentence realizing that all eyes were on her. Belle reached out to her and touched her shoulder. Shrugging Belle's touch off her shoulder, Sega stood up from her seat. "I'm going to bed." She called back her Pokemon into their Pokeballs and headed for her tent. "See you guys in the morning." She said solemnly as she entered her tent and closed it.

Midnight came quickly. Rakaia and Markus opted to sleep under the stars with their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs while Alessandra and Belle went to their tents and quickly went to sleep. Inside of her tent, Sega tossed and turned in her sleeping bag; beads of sweat pumped out of her forehead. Her eyes scrunched and twitched as she mumbled a few inaudible words.

"Brother…don't…go…"

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Ok so I have updated! Here's a Celebi plushie! Review!_


	6. A Nightmare and A New Pokemon!

**Hey Everyone im back from a little break I took! Now here I am once again, with another exciting chapter of Adventure in the Pokemon Universe! So please take your time to review or add to Favs 'cause they make me super happy! RXR! Happy Fourth of July! Be safe! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Nightmare and A New Pokemon!**

Morning came to fast for the new Pokemon Trainer for she has experienced her first night as a Trainer. Blazer curled up at the corner of Sega's sleeping bag with a big bubble coming out his nose; while her newly captured Pidgey named Storm settled by her pillow. Sega smiled to herself but the smile quickly faded. All last night the poor Trainer suffered from nightmare after nightmare of her long-lost brother. Nightmares she never had before since he disappeared. Sega closed her eyes and thought back to the latest nightmare she remembered. Her mind fizzled, unfocused due to the lack of sleep she gave up a few hours ago, but fortunately, her mind registered what she wanted and soon found herself remembering the horrible nightmare.

"A…black…Pokemon?" Sega knotted her brows together after she opened her eyes to the real world. She stayed silent for some brief moments before sighing. "What does a black Pokemon has to do with my brother?" Sega got up from her sleeping bag, awakening her Pidgey by accident and alarming Blazer to pop his sleep booger bubble. "Oh I'm sorry guys," she whispered as Storm ruffled her feathers and Blazer gave her a groggy look. "Say why don't we go for a walk? I hear there's a nice meadow by here." Both Blazer and Storm looked at each other and agreed to her command.

After getting dressed, doing her daily hygienic routines and returning her Pokemon momentarily to their Pokeballs, Sega walked out of her tent. The sun hasn't yet quite come out of hiding from the mountains far from their location in Hikara Forest. Belle and Alessandra were still sleeping inside their tents as Sega passed by. Rakaia and Markus were competing to see who could snore the loudest. Sega shook her head and headed in a direction that was opposite of the path to Grove City.

After walking for 15 minutes and using the town map her mom gave her before her journey started, Sega finally made it to the meadow called the Bos Meadow. Sega breathed in the smell of the flowers and air, untainted by the smell of cities. It was beautiful. She reached down and grabbed her two used Pokeballs and called out Blazer and Storm, who were extremely happy to be outside once again. Sega bent down to her Pokemon's level. "Now you two behave yourselves. Blazer, no fire okay?" Blazer nodded his head eagerly. She looked at Storm next. "And don't fly too far, Storm." Storm chirped and flapped her wings and flew went into the sky, whirling around over her trainer's head.

Blazer ran off to smell some of the local flowers while Sega rested on a nearby tree near the edge of the meadow. The sun was finally making its rise over the horizon, extinguishing all the darkness and cold that the nighttime brought, giving warmth and hope to the meadow. Sega smiled as she gazed to the distance; she can faintly make out outlines of several Grass and Bug type Pokemon, along with several Flying Types. "What a beautiful meadow," Sega thought to herself. "So peaceful and… quiet…" Her eyes became heavy and soon the trainer fell into a world of slumber.

Belle was the first to rise on the new day, ready for the journey to Grove City. She quietly got out of her tent after cleaning up after herself and making sure she felt beautifully fresh. She quickly packed up her things, dismantled her tent without any noises and got ready to start breakfast. As she did so, her eyes traveled to her best friend's tent, unaware that the said best friend was off on her own at the moment. Last night, Sega fell into a dark mood after she complained to Rakaia about making fun of her; excusing herself to go to bed was even odd for the 15 year old. Belle sighed as she fried the bacon and seasoned the eggs, letting the scent of the food drift into the nostrils of the outdoor boys, awaking them from their snoring fest.

"BREAKFAST!" The two boys simultaneously jumped up from their beds, still wearing their nightclothes and spooking their Pokemon awake. Belle waved the spatula at them.

"Not until you clean yourself up will you two get breakfast," Belle laughed as the two boys hurried in grabbing their materials and freshening themselves up. Alessandra walked out of her tent, already ready for the day and wanting to start with a nice meal.

"Mmm it smells so good, Belle," Alessandra sniffed the scent of bacon and eggs. Belle smiled at the complement.

"Thank you. Say Alessandra, would you mind setting up for us please?" Alessandra nodded and proceeded to do what she was asked. Meantime, Rakaia and Markus were readied to chow even without the use of utensils but Belle said no way. "Feed your Pokemon first," She ordered, earning a glare from both of them. Markus proceeded to gather all the Pokemon bowls.

"Awwww make Console do it!" Rakaia complained, his stomach growling. "I'm starving!"

Belle shook her head. "Rakaia, I think you need to stop calling her that. She has a name you know."

Rakaia huffed and looked around, looking for something. "Where is she anyways?"

Belle pointed behind her with the spatula. "In her tent. She's a deep sleeper."

Rakaia frowned. "Well, I'ma go wake her up!" Belle looked at him in shock as he made a beeline towards Sega's tent.

"RAKAIA! Hold on! She might be changing! HEY!"

Rakaia snorted. "Look, I'm raising my voice like this so she can hear me! That way if I walk in on her, at least she had time to hide whatever she DOESN'T WANT ME TO SEE!" He directed that last part at the tent before opening it. "HEY CONSOLE WAKE- Huh?" Rakaia walked into an empty tent. He pulled his head out and looked at Belle. "She's not in here, Belle."

Belle almost dropped the bacon she was serving on the plate, thanks to Typhlosion's reflexes. "WHAT?"

Rakaia pointed inside the tent. "She's gone," he said worriedly. "And she took her Pokemon with her."

Belle looked like she was going to lose it. "Where'd she go? SEGA!"

Alessandra and Markus looked at each other also worriedly for the missing girl. "Hey Belle!" Alessandra called out to the freakin' out girl. "I'll use Windy to find her. Relax."

"Relax? RELAX? IF WE DON'T FIND HER, HER MOTHER WILL FREAK!" Belle yelled, dropping to the ground on her knees.

Markus huffed. "She's probably out on a walk, Isabella, chill."

Belle glared at him, standing up and stomping her foot on the ground. "I can't chill!" She looked at Alessandra. "Please if your Pokemon can find her. Please!" Belle was on the verge of tears. Alessandra nodded quickly and ordered her Pidgetto to find Sega.

"I'm going to go look for her too," Rakaia said, "Growlithe, Typhlosion come with me! The rest of you, stay here with Belle." He ordered his Pokemon. He looked at his Puppy Pokemon. "Growlithe buddy, can you get her scent?" Growlithe barked and immediately started sniffing the ground. His head jerked up and ran down a path. "I think he's got it!" Rakaia shouted as he and Typhlosion followed Growlithe onto the same path unknown to him that Sega took earlier that day.

_She was in a dark void; no one was around her. She was alone and afraid. "Hello?" She called out, her voice shrouded with fear. "Hello?" She tried a little harder but her voice betrayed her. "…Can anyone hear me?" She turned around a full 360 since she was floating in air, in nothingness. "Hello? Blazer?..." She called out for her Starter. "Mom? Belle?" She was beginning to sound desperate as fear locked her body, paralyzing it. "Rakaia! PLEASE ANYBODY! HELP!" Tears leaked out from her usual warm eyes that were now cold and alone. "I'm alone…so alone! Someone, help!" She screamed into the nothingness, but getting not one answer. "…I can't be…" She realized how truly alone she was. "Please!" She tried once more. "BELLE! RAKAIA! RICKY! HELP ME!" No answer from neither of the names she called out. She brought her knees up to her chest and cried into them. "…I'm alone…"_

"_Yes you are alone…" A deep voice called out from the deep abyss of nothing. Sega removed her head from her knees, rubbed her tearstain face clean and stood up to confront the voice. _

"_Who are you?" She asked the voice. The voice chuckled. _

"_Have you already forgotten my voice, Segita?" Sega's brown eyes widened with happiness. _

"_Ricky? Is that you? Where are you? Are you here? Tell me!" Sega's head turned in every direction. "Brother?" The voice remained silent. Sega then felt the gravity that kept her floating disappear and fell onto a hard surface. "Ow," She cried as she got back on her feet. Suddenly, a door appeared, a few meters away from her; opening a little, allowing some light to brighten the obviously black room she was in. "Brother are you in there?" _

"_Sega…" The voice called out again. "I'm here, Sega, I'm always here." "I just don't know why our parents chose to name you Sega out of all the girly names in the world!" "Oh look at my sissy! Her name is Console! She's very quite pretty, and she likes to play in holes!" Sega heard the voice come from different directions. "Let me tell you about my adventures today Sega." "Hey, there's my little Sis! What a big girl!" Sega bolted towards the door. "What do you want to be when you're older? A Pokemon Master? Well, you gotta beat me first." Sega felt tears again as she ran to the door which felt it was getting farther away than coming closer. "I named him Blaze. He's a pretty interesting Charmander. Man, am I lucky to have him!" "So I defeated this really tough Gym Leader and guess what? Blaze evolved again!" "I'm calling to say good-bye Sis. I'm afraid where I'm heading now, I can't talk to you anymore." _

"_No! Brother! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" Sega screamed. The door finally stopped its retreatment and Sega wasted no time in gaining speed. _

"_Goodbye Segita. I love you, remember that." _

"_NOOO! DON'T GO!" She reached the door handle and opened the door. "RIC-" She was met with deep, cold red eyes that rendered her speechless and paralyzed with fear. The eyes pulled back a bit, its silhouette gave it some form of dragon and the tip of its tail was on fire. Sega gasped. The creature was growling, its red eyes flashed with darkness and lunged at her. "NOO!" _

"AHHHH!" Sega woke up, sweating, noticing immediately a large brown figure bolting into the covers of the tall grass. She panted, wiping off the sweat off her forehead and standing up using the tree as leverage. "It was just… a dream... no, more of a nightmare..." Sega realized as she looked over the distance to see both her Pokemon playing happily. She gazed down to her watch. "I left camp 45 minutes ago…Belle must be worried…" The tall grass rustled, gaining her curiosity. She moved her head to the side in hopes of seeing whatever was behind the grass. "Hello? Did I scare you? I'm sorry if I did." She apologized. Whatever was in the tall grass snorted loudly. Sega giggled. "That was an interesting snort. You must be a Pokemon. Are you? If you are, can I see you? Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt ya."

She crept closer to the tall grass as it rustled under the weight of whatever Pokemon was hiding in there. "I'm not going to hurt ya," she reassured as she spotted some brown in the bright green grass. "You look like you're a big fellow." She giggled. "Come on out I won't hurt ya." She laid out her open hand towards the start of the tall grass, in high hopes the Pokemon will sniff it instead of biting it off. She breathed a sigh of relief when its black wide nose poked out of the grass, sniffing her hand. To gain trust to the hiding Pokemon, Sega lowered herself to the floor, making herself appear smaller and less scarier. And it worked.

The Pokemon splayed its cold nose fully on her hand and began to take a few cautious steps forward, revealing itself. It was a very large Pokemon, with three tails and three silver studs on its forehead. It also had silver colored horns and a dark brown mane shielding its neck. Sega recognized the Pokemon immediately, for not only was it displayed on her belt buckle, it's one of her favorite Pokemon: a Tauros.

"Wow, a Tauros," Sega breathed as the Tauros moved her hand with his nose. She pulled out her Pokedex and scanned the information on Tauros. _Tauros, The Wild Bull Pokemon. They fight each other by locking horns. The herd's protector takes pride in its battle-scarred horns._

Tauros looked at her, cocking his head slightly and then pawed the ground playfully. Sega giggled and the Tauros let out a happy moo. "What are you doing out here on your own fella?" She reached over, brushing the Tauros' head with her fingertips. "Are you lost?" The Tauros bobbed his head and snorted. "Ok, you're not lost. Where's your family, your herd?" The Tauros used his head to point. Sega squinted slightly for the sun was directly in her eyes. Covering her eyes from the side, she now noticed a large herd of bucking Tauros about 50 meters away from her.

Sega then looked at the Tauros in confusion. "Why are you not with your herd?" The Tauros lowered his head. Sega still didn't understand what it was trying to tell her until…

_CHARM!_ Sega whirled her head at her two running Pokemon. From the corner of her eye, she saw the Tauros panicked and rushed into the tall grass once again. Sega held her mouth slightly open, astonished by the event developing before her. This Tauros was afraid. Blazer and Storm reached over to Sega, each with a bouquet of flowers in their grasp. Sega giggled as she took the bouquets from them, thanking them and smelling the flowers.

"Blazer, Storm they're gorgeous. Thank you." Blazer blushed while Storm tried to hide her blush with her wings. Sega giggled again and looked at the tall grass still rustling because of the Tauros. "Hey, Tauros, why don't you come out?" The Tauros poked out his head. Blazer and Storm looked at him curiously. "Tauros, these are my Pokemon. This is Blazer," She gestured Blazer. Blazer placed both of his clawed hands on his hip and puffed out his chest. "And this is Storm." Storm bowed her head. Tauros came out of his hiding place and greeted the other Pokemon. Sega smiled as her Pokemon seemed to take a liking towards Tauros. She checked her watch again. "OH NO!" The three Pokemon looked at her. Sega immediately stood up onto her feet. "It's been an hour since we left! Storm, Blazer, let's go before Belle has a meltdown. Bye Tauros! Good luck." And with that she ran off with her Pokemon in tow. The Tauros watched the girl ran farther away from him, mooing and groaning sadly. He faced the direction of his herd and headed his way.

"Aw damn, Belle's gonna pissed. I didn't tell her where I was!" Sega talked to herself, walking at a fast pace. Blazer jogged trying to keep up while Storm just flew. "I gotta find an excuse for Belle. Uhh…I went for a walk…Yeah that might work! But then she might say 'Sega, people don't take hour long walks!'" Sega impersonated her best friend. She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

_MOOOOO!_ Sega, Blazer and Storm stopped in their tracks and turned in the direction of the sound. What they saw was a huge cloud of dirt running directly towards and in the front of all the dirt was a Tauros.

Sega sweatdropped as the Tauros approached closer at full speed. "Wait Tauros! Slow down! Tauros!" Blazer and Storm ducked for cover leaving their trainer to fend off against a stampeding Tauros. "TAUROS!" But it was too late. The next thing Sega knew she was on the ground with the Wild Bull Pokemon standing over, his snout over her face. She growled. "Tauros…" He licked her on the face. "TAUROS!" She spat as the bull just continued to lick her face lovingly. "Tauros, stop it! Come on, I'm going to be late!"

"Ahem," Sega froze, knowing the sound of that voice anywhere. Laying on her back though, Sega looked back up to see Growlithe, Typhlosion and Rakaia standing there, staring at her. Rakaia held an amused look on his face. Tauros stopped his affectionate licking and stared at the three in front of him.

Sega blushed in embarrassment. "Uhhh… this isn't what it looks like?" She squeaked. Rakaia grunted.

"Yeah, I bet missy. Now if you're finish playing kissy-face over with Mr. Moo over there," Rakaia teased. "Can we go back to camp? Belle's worried sick about you!"

Sega flustered. "He was licking me affectionately!" Rakaia grinned.

"Riiiiight." He shrugged and turned around, not hiding the grin off his face. "Oh well I guess I tell Belle that Miss I'm-Going-To-Wonder found a boyfriend that actually wants her. And that's why you ran off."

Sega glared at the other teen as even his Pokemon snickered at his teasing. Blazer came out of his hiding spot and rushed to his Trainer's side; Storm following suit. Tauros was still over Sega, looking down at her affectionately. Sega sighed.

"I hate my life…"

Rakaia looked at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I hate your life too."

Sega glared at him. "Gee thanks." She looked at Tauros. "Tauros, can I please stand up now?" Tauros nodded his head and allowed Sega to get back on her feet. "Thank you Tauros." And immediately, the Tauros rubbed his cheeks against her affectionately, making the poor girl sigh in defeat.

"It looks like he wants to journey with you Sega," Rakaia suggested. "Catch it."

Sega looked at him confused. "Catch it, without battling it?"

Rakaia shrugged in response. "That's how I caught Growlithe here." Growlithe barked happily. "Some Pokemon are willing to join Trainers. It's rare though and that Tauros looks pretty strong to me."

Sega looked at Tauros who eyed her like a hawk. "Um, well, Tauros what do you say? Wanna be my Pokemon?" She asked the Bull, pulling out an empty Pokeball. Tauros looked at her at first, and then 'mooed' in sheer joy, knocking Sega onto the ground again. "Oh dear Rayquaza! Not again!" Tauros licked her face affectionately again while Blazer and Storm did everything they possibly can to take Tauros off of their trainer. Rakaia laughed as Sega struggled to free herself from Tauros' relentless licking.

"Tauros, this has to-…" He licked her again. "Stop! Blah! SLOBBER WENT INTO MY MOUTH! ACK GROSS! TAUROS!"

**To be continued.**

* * *

_And that's ends another exciting chapter of Adventure in the Pokemon Universe! I'm looking forward to reading your reviews! And in the spirit of this chapter, here's a Tauros plushie for all of you!_


	7. Ambushed! Golduck and Grove City

_Hey everyone! Im back. Sorry for the long wait. If you're like me, College and writing fics do not go well together. By the way, I would like to inform you about some minor changes to this story. One change is the names of the Professor, his assistant and Sega's brother. So if you can, please reread the chapters before this one so you don't get confused when I'm mentioning let's say the Professor's new name. Second is that on my homepage I made 2 pages for my Pokemon OCs so if you like you can check it out. It has every OC I'm using so far and their Pokemon. Each time a new OC enters, I will add them to the page. So enough with my chitchat. Let the chapter begin! _

* * *

**Adventure in the Pokemon Universe**

**Chapter 7: Ambushed! Golduck and Grove City **

It was only when Sega step foot onto the campsite grounds was she bombarded by her best friend's worried cries and began immediately to chastised the poor Trainer. Sega could only sweatdrop as Belle lectured her about leaving the grounds without her knowing, and for giving the future coordinator a small heart attack. Sega turned her head with pleading eyes to the Trainer who brought her back, only for him to shake his head, making it clear that she needed to be lectured by the older trainer. No amount of apologizing for her actions was going to drive her friend away.

Alessandra and Markus remained quiet as Belle continued her assault on the new Trainer, quietly eating their breakfast. Rakaia sat down by a large oak tree with his plate and consumed his food.

It was the sound of rumbling stomachs coming from both girls that stopped the older girl's attacks. With a small, forgiving smile, she served her friend her breakfast as well as herself. Sega returned the smile and looked at everyone quickly. She didn't think that Belle would react that way about her disappearance, then again, her brother disappeared. It's only natural for Belle have been worried, fearing the worst.

Mid-morning came as the two groups bid each other farewell as they separated. Now, journeying to their destination, Grove City, Belle picked up where she left off.

"Sega, you know better!" Belle stated, pointing a finger at the trainer in question. "You should have left a note or something!"

Sega sighed, shaking her head at mere thought that Belle was still flustered by the events that occurred. "I said I was sorry, Belle! What else do you want me to say?"

_"I'm idiot, and that I should be even be nicer to you and Rakaia," _Rakaia said, mocking Sega's voice. _"Oh, and that I will do everything and anything you want me to do."_ He finished with a wide smile on his face.

"Not even in your dreams," Sega grumbled, crossing her arms.

"I'm serious Sega," Belle continued. "If you disappear on me again, I will have no choice but to punish you." Belle looked at Sega, noticing the girl's widened eyes.

"Punish?" Rakaia smirked in amusement. Belle gave him a coy smile.

"Sorry Rakaia, I'm afraid that if I say it now with you hear, Sega will never hear the end of it with you." Belle gave one last look to Sega then focused her gaze at the road ahead.

"Well damn, I wanna know." Rakaia stated. "I wanna tease her with this new material."

Sega glared at him. "And the day that you do find out, I will kill you."

Rakaia gave her a look as if he was offended. He placed one hand over his heart. "That hurts Sega." Sega snorted and looked away from him.

Belle giggled lightly. "How far are we from Grove City?" Sega spoke up. "It never took this long to get there before whenever I went."

"That's because you were in a car, Sega." Belle corrected her.

Rakaia looked back at the girls. "Grove City is a day's walk from the Professor's Lab, so we should be close by now." Rakaia placed a hand over his eyes as the trio made their way over a hill. "In a fact, there it is." Belle and Sega looked in awe as the city came into their view.

"Grove City still looks the same as always," Sega commented as she ran down the hill with the others until they slowed down at a small grassy pathway that headed straight into the city. By the pathway was two large ponds with several water plants floating on the surface.

"Wow, the ponds look even more beautiful when you're not in a hurry to drive past here." Belle crouched down near the pond, plucking one of the flowers near it.

Rakaia looked around. "They sure know how to keep this place looking green. I guess this is the Gym Leader's doing."

Sega looked at Rakaia after hearing his statement. "The Gym Leader is a Grass-Type trainer. They must really appreciate Grass Pokemon."

Belle smiled as she sniffed the flower. "Whoever they are must really love nature too." Belle placed the flower down and looked across the pond. She squinted her eyes across the pond until she noticed a dark area in the middle of the pond. Slowly standing up, she cocked her head as small bubbles formed on the same spot. "Uh guys..." Rakaia and Sega, looking around at other things other than the pond, looked at the young coordinator. She pointed at the dark area which was growing larger at that moment.

Rakaia and Sega strode next to Belle, curious to the same sight she was looking at. "I don't like this." Rakaia murmured.

Suddenly, the water exploded onto the friends as three dark figures jumped out from the water. "AHHH!" Sega, Belle and Rakaia yelped as the cold water gushed over them, knocking them off their feet and drenching them and their belongings.

"What the hell?" Rakaia yelled the moment he was able to regain his breath, shivering from the cold water. He looked to his right to check on Sega's condition. Sega coughed, spitting out water from her mouth. She clutched her body as it involuntary shivered, giving the girl goosebumps. "You ok?"

Sega nodded, continuing to shiver and shook her hair free of water. He looked to his left, catching Belle slowly rise up onto one knee. She was also shivering as large drops of water gathered onto her bangs, falling onto the ground like a small rain. "Belle?"

"I'm fine." Belle reassured as she stood up. She gathered her hanging wet shirt and twisted it in her hands, trying to get as much water as possible. "What was that?"

Rakaia shook his head as he stood up. "I don't know."

"Ummm guys, you may wanna look behind you." Sega said as she too stood up but was facing the opposite direction. Rakaia and Belle turned as well, immediately gasping as they saw their assailants smirking with their arms crossed.

"Pokemon?" Belle said baffled as she took in the sight before her. In the middle was a large, blue-colored Duck Pokemon with a red gem on its forehead. It has webbed hands and feet and a slightly good size tail. What caught the trainers' interest is that it was wearing an eye patch like a pirate. On its' left, was a brown beaver Pokemon with a light cream coloring around its eyes, chest and as a stripe on its beaver tail. On the right of the blue Pokemon, was a small weasel-like Pokemon with a yellow flotation ring around its neck. Unlike the other two, it almost had a sad look to it until the blue Pokemon gave it a glance and immediately the weasel Pokemon's expression changed to fit the other two.

The three unknown Pokemon smirked evilly as they glanced at the trio. "Any reason why they're smiling like that, Rakaia?" Sega said, not taking her eyes off the Pokemon.

"One thing: trouble." Rakaia stated, as he moved his arm to grab a Pokeball. "Get ready."

The Blue Pokemon noticed Rakaia grabbing its Pokeball. It smirked, quickly opening its bill and shooting out a blast of water. "WHAT THE!" Rakaia managed to say before he was hit with the water gun attack. The attack was powerful, launching him backwards to the pond.

"RAKAIA!" Sega and Belle shouted as the boy landed into the water with a large splash. The Pokemon laughed, making Sega turn her head back to them and growled. "Why you..." She growled, quickly getting her Pokeball and enlarging it. "That's not nice!" She threw her Pokeball into the air. "Come on out, Tauros!"

The Pokeball opened, letting the large Bull Pokemon appear in front of the three Water Pokemon. He mooed proudly, as he stomped one foot onto the ground. Two of the three Pokemon backed away in wary but the leader only smirked at Tauros. "Tauros!" Sega called out. "Horn Attack!" Tauros mooed and rushed forward to the group of Pokemon, his curved horns glowing and ready for the attack.

As he approached them, the blue Pokemon jumped into the air, while the other two moved out the away. The blue Pokemon flipped in the air, launching itself directly into Tauros for a Headbutt attack. "Tauros, move out the way!" Sega warned her new Pokemon. Tauros ended his attack, dodging the aerial attack but the beaver Pokemon used its large tail to slam into Tauros' face, making him cry out in pain. "TAUROS!" Sega rushed to her Pokemon's aid, clutching his brown mane while he laid on the ground.

"Sega, watch out!" Belle yelled at her friend. Sega looked up at her friend and then at the blue Pokemon who had gotten ready for its attack.

"Oh shit, that's a..." Sega said in shock as the Pokemon launched a white beam at her and Tauros.

"SEGA!" Belle screamed in horror when the Pokemon used an attack on Sega and her Pokemon. "Oh no... this is bad." She said shakily as the three Pokemon now took a look at her, smiling as they approached her slowly.

Rakaia resurfaced, recovering the air he lost with a jet of water smashed into his body. He panted, blinking his eyes a couple of times before swimming back to the bank of the pond where he once stood a few moments before. He lifted his drenched body onto land, still panting heavily before his eyes landed on a block of ice a few feet away from him.

"Ice?" He whispered as he stood up and made his way to the ice. What he saw next took him by big surprise. "SEGA!" There, enclosed in ice, was Sega with her arms covering her face as if she was guarding herself and her down Tauros on all fours. "Sega! Dammit! They used Ice Beam on her." Rakaia growled as he pulled out two Pokeballs. "Typhlosion! Growlithe!" He called out his fire Pokemon.

Typhlosion and Growlithe appeared outside of their Pokeballs as Rakaia pointed to the ice statues of his friend and her Pokemon. "Use Flamethrower to free them!" The two Fire Pokemon nodded and used their strong Fire-based attack to melt the ice into water. Rakaia watched as the flames consumed the ice, melting it with each passing second.

"H...H...HOOOOOTTTT!" Sega and Tauros broke out of their imprisonment, jumping into the air due to the intensity of the Pokemon's Flamethrowers. "HOT HOT HOT!" Sega yelled as she ran towards the pond to cool her hot skin.

_MMMMOOOOO!_Tauros mooed in fear as his one of his three tails caught on fire. He followed his Trainer, accidentally knocking her into the pond and then jumping in after her.

Rakaia called back his Pokemon into their Pokeballs before rushing up towards the pond. Sega burst out the water, panting. Rakaia handed a hand to her which she took immediately, helping her onto the land. Tauros surfaced from the water, splashing and mooing out of fear. Sega, panting, grabbed his Pokeball from her belt and return him in his safe home.

"Damn, that was a close one." Sega said as she regained her composure.

"A close one?" Rakaia questioned. "Sega you were imprisoned in ice, like if you were an ancient Pokemon that died off years ago."

Sega looked at him as she stood up. "I know that dummy." Rakaia glared at her but instead she just gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

Rakaia nodded. "Yeah, well, no problem." He shrugged as he turned away from Sega. Sega took the time to take notice of herself. She was completely drenched but nothing seems to be out of place. Except...

"Where's Belle?"

"She wasn't here when I surfaced from the pond." Rakaia answered taking notice of the girl's absence.

Sega frowned. "You don't think that she was..."

"Captured?" Rakaia finished as he folded his arms across his chest. "I highly think that's possible, seeing that those Pokemon were trying to cause trouble."

"What kind of Pokemon were they?" Sega said somberly.

"That would be Golduck and his gang of Water Pokemon." A voice called out to Sega and Rakaia. Sega and Rakaia turned their head to see a blue-hair female police officer with a green and gold officer uniform walking towards them with about 4 male officers. "I'm Officer Jenny of Grove City." She introduced herself to the young trainers. "Were you two just attacked by a wild Golduck with an eye patch along with a Bibarel and Buizel?"

"Yes Officer." Rakaia answered. "They also might have taken a friend of ours."

Officer Jenny gritted her teeth. "Groudon, they did it again." She faced her officers who saluted her as she looked at them. "Go back to the station and get everyone ready for a search and rescue."

"SIR!" The officers chanted as they turned around and headed back in the direction of the city.

Officer Jenny turned her attention back to the trainers. "The two of you will come with me. We'll start looking for your friend."

"Officer Jenny, why did that Golduck and those Pokemon attack us?" Sega asked as Jenny lead them into a path that lead into a patch of forest behind the pond.

"That Golduck has been terrorizing our citizens and visitors for a long time." Jenny began to explain. "In fact it was about 6 years ago, that it showed up. That Pokemon was battered and bruised and its left eye was injured. Many of the citizens wanted to help the poor thing, but it refused, instead attacking anyone who came close to it."

Sega lowered her head. "Something terrible must have happen to it." Her eyes widened as she realized something. "Wait, that Golduck knew Ice Beam. Is that possible for a wild Golduck to know Ice Beam?"

"No." Jenny shook her head as she moved a large branch from out the way, letting the two young trainers pass through. "That Golduck once belong to someone but I fear they have abandon Golduck."

"It's trainers like that, that makes me sick." Rakaia spat, making Sega glance at him briefly. "Pokemon are our friends, our family. We have bonds that are unique to each Pokemon we capture and train. Why would someone abuse that Golduck escapes me!"

Sega nodded as Jenny continued her explanation. "Soon that Golduck decided to attack anyone who would walk along that path you were on. At first, it attacked on its own, but after being defeated by a lot of Trainers, Golduck got other Water-type Pokemon to join it."

"Hence why that Bibarel and Buizel was there." Rakaia added.

"Actually, Buizel is new." Jenny looked at the trainers. "When a Water Pokemon that joined Golduck is defeated by a Trainer, Golduck would chase them out and look for more potential fighters."

"I see." Sega said softly.

Jenny sighed. "This is the third time that Golduck decides to take a hostage."

Rakaia and Sega looked up at the officer in charge. "You mean, that this Golduck has taken people before?" Rakaia stated.

"Yes, but only recently." Jenny admitted as she spotted something beyond the shrubs. "We're here."

"And where's here?" Sega had to ask, curious to their location. Officer Jenny walked through the shrubs, confusing Sega and Rakaia about their surroundings.

"I guess we'll have to find out on our own, Sega," Rakaia siad with a smirk on his face as he too walked through the shrubs, followed by Sega.

What they saw behind the shrubs took their breath away. It was beautiful clearing full of bright green grass, guarded by tall trees and shrubs. A flock of Butterfrees and Beautiflys flew above them. Several small, Grass-Type Pokemon nibbled happily as they walked along a stream of water, taking a drink. Some Grass Pokemon stood still, gathering sunlight from the opening above them.

"Wow..." Sega breathed out as she took in the nature. Officer Jenny smiled as she walked down to the middle of the clearing where Rakaia and Sega finally took notice that someone was already there before them. "Who's that?" Sega stated as she saw Officer Jenny approached the person who laying down on the ground comfortably.

"Officer Jenny," a soft, masculine voice called out as the female officer crossed her arms and smirked. "What do I owe this visit?"

"Golduck." She said simply as Rakaia and Sega walked behind her. They watched him lazily opened one of his eyes, noting the color of his eyes as forest green.

"Him again?" He sat up, rubbing the back of his head to the curve of his neck. "What did he do this time?"

"Golduck captured my best friend." Sega blurted out, making the young man glanced at her. Sega felt heat creeping onto her face.

"He did, did he?" The young man stood up and dusted his clothes off from dirt and grass blades. He didn't look any older than officer Jenny but not as young as Rakaia and Sega. "Oh dear. Well then. Shall we ask the Pokemon here about Golduck and his captive?" Officer Jenny nodded. The young man smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Excellent. I know just where to look."

"Um, excuse me?" Rakaia spoke up. Officer Jenny and the young man looked at him curiously. "Who are you exactly?"

The young man looked at him, startled before giving both trainers a smile. "Silly me, I have forgotten to introduce myself." He folded one arm by his torso and the other onto his back and bowed. "My name is Kingsley, Gym Leader of Grove City Gym."

**To be continued.**

* * *

_Wow! Belle has been captured by an abandoned Golduck and other water Pokemon while Rakaia and Sega meet for the first time the Gym Leader of Grove City!_

_Find out what happens next time on Adventure in the Pokemon Universe!_

_Here's a Wailmer plusie for my readers and reviewers!_


End file.
